Et si le rêve devenait réalité ?
by Yuzuki01
Summary: Imaginez que vos rêves se matérialisent dans votre propre école ? Imaginez que vous êtes Severus Snape et Harry Potter
1. problèmes d'oreillers

Hello ! ceci est ma première fic donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes par-ci par-là

Disclaimer : c'est possible d'avoir un snape ? allez un petit ! juste un !  
bon... ils ne m'appartiennent malheuresement pas... mais j'espère, peut-être un jour !

Rating : M mais dans longtemps

Genre : allez on va dire romance et je vais espérer vous faire rire (ou glousser c'est comme vous voulez...)

Couple : HP/SS évidemment !

**Et si le rêve devenait réalité ?  
**

Chapitre un : problèmes d'oreillers.

« Y faut que je me lève… »

C'est la phrase que ruminait depuis maintenant une demi-heure le prof de potions le plus redouté de toute l'Angleterre, j'ai nommé legrand Severus Snape !

Et contrairement à ce que pensaient ses malheureuses victimes…hum élèves je veux dire, le Snape n'était pas du genre à passer ses nuits devant un chaudron à invoquer d'infâmes créatures et gargouilles tout droits venues de l'enfer, dans le but de détruire l'espèce humaine et tout ce qui l'entoure.

Non, malgré cette idée reçue, le professeur était plus attiré par son lit que par autre chose une fois ses rondes de nuit finies. C'était le seul moment où il était tranquille et surtout SEUL (sauf quand Albus se décidait à venir prendre le thé pour la moindre raison à deux heures du matin, ne riez pas, c'est déjà arrivé et plus d'une fois.) Et particularité, quand dormait même l'entrée d'un semi-remorque dans les cachots ne l'aurait pas plus déranger que ça… mais il y avait une solution pour le réveiller, solution que Dumbledore avait trouvé par hasard et en abusait un peu trop au goût de Severus.  
De plus, depuis quelques temps, ses rêves changeaient, devenaient plus vraisemblables, quasiment palpables… non je ne parle pas d'un Sev' qui rêve de petits poneys gambadant joyeusement dans une prairie digne d'un conte de fée, je parle d'un Severus faisant des rêves nettement moins catholique…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Au même moment, la même phrase retentissait dans l'esprit encore endormi du jeune Harry Potter, 17 ans de vie en tant que« the survivant number one », et gryffondors de père en fils depuis X générations.

« Encore un cours avec l'autre hermite graisseux, et un lundi matin en plus ! Autant rester coucher ! et en plus y a rien à rendre pour aujourd'hui et normalement pas de contrôles donc… même si j'écope de retenues jusqu'à mes 60ans, Snape ne me gueulera pas dessus aujourd'hui… C'est décidé je reste au lit ! » tout ça avant d'essayer de se rendormir.

C'est ce que pensait faire Harry avant queRon ne se remette à hurler que « NOOOON PAS LES ARAIGNEES ! »,

Si ça, sa ne finissait pas de le réveiller définitivement, c'est qu'il faudra penser à lui acheter un bon sonotone pour son anniversaire, comme celui de Mcgonagall.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Retour dans les cachots, où Snape gisait encore et toujours, enserrant son oreiller, la couette remontée jusqu'au menton mais surtout battant la campagne contre « ses batraciens qui lui servaient d'élèves ». On remarquera que le Severus est une personne aimante et chaleureuse. En plus de « leur QI de moules », le professeur avait un autre problème, et celui-ci plus inquiétant car ce problème se rapprochait de minute en minute. Le cours d'aujourd'hui. Un cours quelque peu spécial, les épreuves d'ASPIC arrivant à grands pas, vu qu'il durera quatre longues et pénibles heures avec pour sujet l'une des potions les plus dangereuses du programme. Rien que ça… Mais ce n'était pas tout, il avait cours avec les maisons gryffondor et serpentard et comme chacun le sait dans la première de ces maisons se trouve M. Londubat et la catastrophe ambulante Harry Potter. Il allait donc devoir être particulièrement vigilent et du même coup encore plus stricte (si si! c'est possible !) afin d'éviter que tout chaudron ne vole, n'explose dans la classe à cause d'un élève sous-doué dans sa matière, et qui se demandait « Si le nuage radioactif du chaudron pouvait tuer quelqu'un ? » comme ça pour le fun, « comme l'année dernière, la précédente et ainsi de suite… » pensa Severus. Et cette année, il était près à parier sur Potter quoique Londubat était un très sérieux concurrent.

« Potter aurait besoin de cours particuliers »

Pensée qui fut suivie presque immédiatement d'une énorme baffe mentale.

« Je deviens fou. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De l'autre côté de Poudlard, Ron arrivait enfin à se débarrasser des ses maudites araignées en réveillant tout le monde avec un hurlement digne des plus grands films d'horreur.

--Saleté de bêtes !  
--Ron ! T'as encore réveillé tout le monde !  
--Je sais bien Harry mais j'arrive pas à rêver d'autres choses depuis quelques temps…  
--T'as qu'à demander à Trelawney !  
--Bien sûr ! et pourquoi pas demander à Snape de porter une robe d'écolière !  
--Ne me parles pas de ce batard dès le matin !  
--Pourquoi c'est le cours d'aujourd'hui qui t'effraies ?  
--Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry sur un ton énervé  
--Bah on a le cours de quatre heures en prévision des ASPIC, intervient Dean.  
--Qua-quatre heure ?!  
--…et tout ça en compagnie de notre cher professeur.

Et là, Harry se demanda s'il était fou, s'il n'avait pas été maudit dès sa naissance ou encore combien de temps mettrait Poudlard à cramer ?

Mais il était déjà l'heure de se préparer… et aujourd'hui allait être une journée des plus éprouvantes… pour Harry comme pour Severus…

_alors ? comment vous trouvez ? je continue ou je pars me cacher au fin fond du nebraska ?_


	2. cours de potions quelque peu mouvementé

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu ! j'ai décidé de ne pas aller me réfugier chez mon pote l'ours polaire au Nebraska, on verra par la suite, je pourrais toujours aller au fin fond de la Russie (c'est plus près :D)_

_Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, l'histoire se met en marche lentement mais vous verrez bien _

_Sur ceux bonne lecture !_

Chapitre deux : un cours de potion quelque peu mouvementé…

« Surtout ne pas se dépêcher ! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione venait tout juste de finir leurs petit déjeuné et devaient déjà se diriger vers les cachots pour le cours de potions le plus long de leurs vie et surtout le plus chaotique mais ça, ils allaient le savoir bien assez tôt.

Le dédale de marches, le long couloir sombre, la porte de bois massive, imposante, effrayante. Sonnerie de début des cours, surtout entrer le dernier, profiter le plus possible de la liberté, penser à des choses joyeuses, comme le quidditch, tout sauf à ce qui arrive ! Mais déjà, il leur fallait rentrer, s'installer et attendre patiemment la venue du professeur Snape avec un seul mot en tête « Pitié ! »

Malheureusement pour eux, Severus avait réussi à s'arracher de son lit et à trouver la force de venir faire cours et le tout avec l'une de ses entrées théâtrales, son claquement de porte inimitable et son virevoltement de cape majestueux (nda :j'avoue, j'ai hésité là-dessus…), le tout en cadeau bonus comme les cadeaux dans les packs de lessive « Snape, la lessive qui lave plus noir que blanc ! » La classe (ou pas...) !

"--Ouvrez vos manuels à la page 345.  
Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion qui comptera pour plus de la moitié des points lors de l'examen des ASPIC.  
Sa préparation est bien sûr individuelle mais aussi longue et difficile, le premier qui désobéira ou ne suivra pas mon  
cours sera exclu et aura droit de venir récurer les chaudrons ce soir en ma compagnie.  
J'espère avoir été clair.  
Cette potion a des effets parfois inconnus s'il y a un problème lors de sa préparation, elle peut vous transformer en  
crapauds comme vous tuer dans la seconde. Mais si elle est réussie, elle vous permettra de voyager dans les contrées  
les plus reculées de cet univers et au-delà de votre imagination, mais vu qu'elle est limitée, vous pourrez peut-être  
espérer sortir de Poudlard.  
Prenez note des ingrédients à préparer et des consignes pour la conception de la potion de voyage."

Le professeur fit apparaître la listes des ingrédients d'un coup de baguette au tableau avant de donner quelques remarques sur les différentes étapes de conception en partant s'asseoir à son bureau où il ne pourrait même pas se détendre en corrigeant quelques copies. Le tout sous le regard noir d'une grande partie des élèves présents...

Le cours allait être long, très long…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans la tête du directeur avant d'embaucher ce sadique en puissance ?! Cà, c'est un bref aperçu de ce que hurlait Harry intérieurement depuis maintenant une bonne heure…  
Et toujours les mêmes choses, potions par si, points en moins par là….  
Insupportable…

Comment un être pouvait avoir les cheveux aussi gras ? Les potions ou un manque d'hygiène naturel ? Bizarrement Harry opta pour la seconde solution (nda :HARRY je ne te permet pas, Sev' a de très beaux cheveux !).  
Et comment arrivait-il à garder cet air ? Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas d'émotions, ce qui était d'ailleurs normal pour un homme de Cro-Magnon et misanthrope au possible. Et il fallait dire que ses capes noires voletantes dans tout les sens lui donnaient un style assez théâtral mais tout de même très particulier.

"Quel sale batard graisseux !" pensa Harry.

Malgré tout, et ça il devait bien l'avouer, Snape avait une certaine classe… son sens du sarcasme, son statut d'espion à la solde de l'Ordre et bien qu'il soit un professeur tyrannique et un despote, il était le plus doué dans son domaine.

"Et dieu qu'il a de belles mains…  
attend une minute mon petit Harry ! à quoi je penses là ?! je trouves une partie de Snape belle ?! j'ai pourtant rien fumé moi ! quelqu'un me drogue à mon insu ! Je vois que ça pour arriver à penser un truc pareil ! ou alors je deviens fou ! dans tout les cas, si ça continue, va falloir que j'aille faire une visite à Sainte Mangouste, histoire de voir si c'est soignable..."

Durant ce petit débat interne chez notre ami Potter, le cours venait tout juste sa première heure, plus que trois heures et tout le monde regagnera ses activités. Et pendant ce temps,dans la salle, le reste des élèves continuait joyeusement leurs potions en craignant pour leurs vie, sauf bien sûr Hermione et Draco qui maîtrisaient la situation, il fallait le reconnaitre, ils étaient doués, sinon Snape, lui, était encore en train de faire ses rondes et surveillait du coin de l'œil son cher Londubat et surtout sa potion sui commençait à légèrement cramée soit dit en passant.  
Le tout dans silence pesant et surtout angoissant.

Mais tout ça c'était bien moins inquiétant que le chaudron du Survivant qui commençait à prendre une magnifique teinte entre le kaki et le rouge sang, qui était bien loin de la teinte bleutée des autres.

Problème.

Le chaudron commençait à frémir, laissant entendre un son strident. En plus, une épaisse fumée nauséabonde se dégageait du brevage, ça avait une odeur si forte, Harry se rappela immédiatement de la phrase de son professeur:  
"elle peut vous transformer en crapauds comme vous tuez dans la seconde"  
Encourageant !

Mais déjà Snape arrivait en courant, hurlant des mots incompréhensibles.

Une explosion monumentale, un vacarme, une fumée noire, encore plus épaisse, formant un énorme brouilard noir enveloppant toute la pièce.

Une poignée d' élèves se précipitèrent vers la porte, et la fumée commencait déjà à se vider de la classe allant rejoindre le plafond du couloirs menant au cachot de Snape.  
Une fois, la situation a nouveau calme, les élèves rerentrèrent pour voir ce qui c'était passé. On distingait des restes de potions chaudes sur les murs de la salle et une grande partie des personnes présentes, au sol, elles aussi recouvert de cette épaisse pâte puante.

Heureusement tout le monde semblait intact ! mais déjà Snape attrapait Harry par le col en lui criant dessus de toute ses forces, lui demandant s'il voulait tuer tout le monde ou encore si la débilité profonde se transmettait dans les gènes et si dans ce cas, il lui déconseillait de faire des enfants aussi irresponsables et irrécupérables que lui mais ces paroles blessantes (nda : quoique qu'un peu vrai), Harry ne les avaient pas entendu, il avait décroché depuis longtemps, depuis le début plus précisement, étant encore un peu sonné après ce très léger incident…

Snape lui assura qu'il pouvait déjà préparer ses bagages, Potter ne resterait pas longtemps ici selon lui. Severus se tût enfin, reprennant son souffle, et laissant place le plus complet.

Le calme reprennait ses droits mais pas pour longtemps car les cris commençaient déjà à raisonner en dehors de la salle, dans les couloirs de tout Poudlard… Qui ? et surout pourquoi ?

_**...  
**pour le savoir va falloir attendre !  
héhé !  
je dévoile enfin un côté sadique, ne vous inquiétez pas la suite est en cours d'écriture._

Je m'exuse aussi , j'ai encore quelque peu du mal à m'habituer au site, et surtout à la mise en page, fanfiction prend un malain plaisir à effacer les tirets des dialogues (GRRR...)

_Donc pour faire un bilan, l'histoire avance doucement, l'élément déclencheur est fait, y a plus qu'à continuer... et mes chapitres sont décidement trop courts ToT (snif, je m'excuse de tout ça...)_

_Merci encore une fois de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout! \o/_


	3. Première conséquence

_Et voilà le chapitre n°3, plus long, plus mieux, plus... enfin plus plein de choses à découvrir...  
l'histoire se précise et sa va répondre à certaines questions..._

la-compagnie-des-folles : pour te répondre, l'école ne sera pas transporté, mais peut-être un jour dans une autre fic ... m'enfin tu vas voir en quoi la potion va foutre un joyeux bordel dans Poudlard...

_pour ma camarade inconnue de 1ère L: qui n'est d'ailleurs pas resté inconnue bien longtemps xD... je l'avoue, je suis perverse mais j'ai été à bonne école et surtout j'en suis fière... au moins je fais fantasmer les gens (non ? xD)._

_Grispoils: moi sadique ?! ...t'as encore rien vu !..._

_Sinon merci à Lily2507, Myouchka, Azuleya et Cecilinou pour leurs encouragements... bon faudrait ptete se décider à continuer l'histoire, non ?_

**Rappel :  
**« Le calme revint mais pas pour longtemps, les cris commençaient déjà à raisonner dans les couloirs de tout Poudlard… »

**Chapitre 3 : première conséquence**

Hagrid n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il fallait bien dire que cela semblait complètement impossible, et pourtant, c'était bien là, en chair et en os. Et voilà qu'on lui demandait de s'en occuper. Même si c'était une mauvaise blague et dieu qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit tordu pour en faire de ce type, Hagrid ressentait une certaine joie et remercia inconsciemment l'auteur de ce tour quand le directeur de l'école le lui demanda. Ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire et voilà que son vœu le plus cher était à portée de doigts. Il le voulait, il l'aurait et surtout il le garderait, foi d'Hagrid. Même si c'était un gentil géant, il n'était pas près de laisser passer une si belle occasion ! Avouons-le, il était plutôt borné, voire même tête de mule par moment. Mais pour quelle raison, me demanderai-vous ? Vous avez d'ailleurs bien raison sinon cette histoire sera incompréhensible et résultat tout cela deviendra un gigantesque bordel. Mais en réfléchissant, vous aurez deviné le vœu le plus cher d'Hagrid, qu'il a déjà essayé de réaliser par le passé… oui vous avez deviné, un dragon se promenait en ce moment même dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas bien grand mais quand on croise un dragon à la sortie d'un cours de métamorphose, sa fait un choc assez conséquent. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui est arrivé à une malheureuse Poufsouffle de 2ième année, qui partait vers son dortoir pour récupérer ses cahiers pour le cours suivant. Vous imaginez sa réaction, quand au détour d'un couloir, elle tombe nez à nez avec un dragon faisant la moitié du couloir. Ca lui apprendra à oublier ses cahiers. Heureusement pour elle, l'animal dormait quand elle l'avait trouvé sinon elle n'aurait pas pu avertir le corps enseignant… remarquez, il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas voir qu'une gigantesque bestiole se promenait dans Poudlard, faisant un bruit de tout les diable. C'était une chance que le dragon est eu un besoin subite de faire une bonne grosse sieste, car vu le temps qu'a mis la jeune élève à se remettre de son évanouissement et de prévenir le directeur de ce petit problème, s'il avait été réveillé, je ne donnais pas grand-chose de l'état du bâtiment même de Poudlard… ça aurait quand même fait tâche, les mûrs éventrés dans cette école prestigieuse… Mais grâce au fabuleux directeur jaune citron de cet établissement, le dragon avait été déplacé dans un endroit plus propice que devant la porte d'un dortoir d'étudiants…

Malgré tout le problème n'était pas là ! D'où venait l'adorable bête ? Et surtout de la part de qui ? Pour une mauvaise blague ou un cadeau, l'effet était réussi.

Tout aurait pu rester secret, un simple sort d'amnésie sur la seconde année et l'affaire n'aurait pas été connu du reste des élèves… mais il avait fallu que notre photographe national, j'ai nommé Colin, ai fait une réaction à un produit pendant le cours magistral de 4h de Snape, et ça tout juste 10 minutes après son début ce qui avait d'ailleurs passablement énervé son professeur, mais avouons que quelqu'un qui devient bleu schtroumf devant vous, est tout sauf en excellente santé… ce qui avait donc forcer Severus a l'envoyer à l'infirmerie… et sachez-le un bon reporter se déplace toujours avec un appareil photo aussi minime soit-il !

C'est donc à la sortie de l'infirmerie, après avoir fait jurer à Pomfresh que sa vie n'était pas en danger, en regagnant son cours qu'il avait buté sur quelque chose de mou qui le fit d'ailleurs tomber. Une queue de dragon… rattachée à une grosse bestiole mauve… au milieu du couloir… avec une Poufsouffle évanouie juste devant… hum… toute personne censée aurait cru à une hallucination causée par l'allergie au produit, mais un reporter ne se refait jamais ! Il avait donc consciencieusement mitraillé le dragon endormi, et sous toute les coutures, avant de s'enfuir développer au plus vite ses précieuses photos. Photos qu'il s'empressa de vendre à qui en voulait, évitant ainsi de retourner affronter son hostile chaudron et gagnant en plus de l'argent avec sa photo au sujet plus qu'inhabituel…

Ce n'était qu'au début du repas en commun, où la nouvelle allait déjà bon train, qu'il montra ses clichés à ses amis Gryffondors. Après un instant de doute et de mines étonnées, Colin s'était vu gratifié d'applaudissements de la part de ses compagnons de tables, Ron, Harry, Dean et Hermione. Applaudissements qui ameutèrent Seamus, assez loin pour ne pas avoir pu entendre l'histoire de ses camarades. Ce décidant à bouger, histoire de voir la raison de tout ce bruit, c'est là qu'il vu l'objet en question. Ou plutôt les objets à en juger, les dizaines de photos éparpillées sur la table. Attrapant d'une main tremblante une des photos, Seamus commença à devenir de plus en plus pâle, ouvrant la bouche comme le ferait un poisson hors de l'eau, et le tout accompagné d'yeux exorbités, sautant maintenant de photos en photos de plus en plus rapidement.

-- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Seamus ? T'avais jamais vu une pareille merveille ? je sais, je sais ! J'ai un talent fou pour la photographie ! Tu en veux ? Ce sont les dernières, elles se sont vendues comme des petits pains ! : se vanta Colin (nda : qui d'autre en même temps ?)

--CO-CO-COLIN ! Ce-ce dragon !

-- Qu'y a-t-il Seamus, t'as pas l'air bien mon gars ? Tu l'as déjà vu ce dragon ? : lui demanda Ron, le visage inquiet.

--…oui, avoua Seamus dans un souffle.

--NON !! C'est vrai ?! Mais où ?, s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

--Dan-dans mes rêves…

De l'autre côté de la grande salle, Dumbledore suivant la scène de loin, les yeux rieurs comme à son habitude, se leva, tout en s'excusant auprès de Mcgonagall de devoir partir si tôt (nda : y a anguille sous roche entre ses deux là, mais ni pensons pas sinon on va finir traumatisé…) et priant Severus de bien vouloir l'accompagner…

L'étrange duo, se déplaça vers la table des Gryffondors, non sans un grognement de Snape.

-- Monsieur Finnigan, vous voudriez bien nous suivre jusque dans mon bureau, nous avons à parler. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien de bien grave.

-- D'accord Monsieur le directeur… dit Seamus encore sous le choc

--Et vous professeur ! Ne faîte dons pas cette tête ! La conversation va vous amuser, j'en suis sûr !, s'exclama Dumbledore

« Groumph ! » fut la seule chose que réussi à répondre le grand Severus Snape.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

--Mon petit Seamus, es-tu sûr que ça va ?tu es blanc comme un linge…

--Ne-ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur le directeur, ce-ce n'est rien…

--Bon ! Je suppose que tu as vu les photos qu'a faites ton camarade Colin ?

--Oui.

--Pourrais-tu nous expliquer d'où vient ce dragon ?

--Euh… depuis quelques temps…je fais un rêve, toujours le même… j'y dresse un dragon…ce dragon… hésita Seamus.

--Es-tu sûr que c'est bien ce dragon qui se baladait dans l'école ?

--Ou-Oui ! Il porte une marque, une sorte de croix sur l'épaule avant gauche… et dans mon rêve, c'était moi qui l'a lui avait infligée en essayant de le capturer…, expliqua t'il aux deux hommes dans la pièce, tout en montrant la marque sur une des photos qu'avait étalé Albus.

--Mais dis-moi, ce matin, pendant ton cours de potions, il ne c'est rien passé de spécial ?... hum ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, sous le regard interrogateur de Snape et celui, compatissant de Dumbledore, Seamus dit :

--Si… y a eu l'explosion, et comme j'étais proche du chaudron, j'ai été recouvert de la potion… avant qu'on est pu s'en inquiéter, on a entendu des cris hyper aigus…

Et attention, première intervention de Severus depuis le début de la conversation :

--Dumbledore, insinueriez-vous que… ?

--Oui oui mon cher Severus ! Je pense que les rêves des personnes touchées par la potion se matérialisent, ce n'est que dans peu de temps que nous pourrons le vérifiez mais d'ici là, je vous propose d'en avertir nos élèves…

« Je suis dans la merde… » fut tout ce qu'arriva à penser Snape.

--Merci, mon petit Seamus de tout nous avoir raconté.

Un bonbon ?

--Merci monsieur le directeur… dit Seamus tout en chipant l'un des célèbres bonbons au citron du grand Albus Dumbledore.

--Et vous mon cher Severus ? Un bonbon ?

« Re-Groumph » de la part de Sev'.

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, beaucoup de personnes de la gente féminine et quelques un du genre opposé, tombèrent dans les pommes, le visage rouge pivoine…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le directeur, Severus et enfin Colin sortirent de la pièce sans savoir encore ceux qui arrivait en ce moment même dans le réfectoire où l'agitation était maintenant à son comble.

Mcgonagall tentait vainement de faire descendre le faiseur de trouble qui se trouvait en ce moment même debout sur la table des Gryffondors, devant un Potter, très mais alors vraiment très troublé… En effet, la cause de tout ce bruit n'était autre que lui-même… enfin plutôt un second Harry Potter, quelque peu plus aguicheur mais surtout beaucoup plus… dénudé…

C'est ce que constatèrent les trois arrivants, quand ils virent un Potter bis, sortant visiblement d'une douche, d'un bain, de ce que vous voulez mais en tout cas, il était trempé et il ne portait qu'une petite serviette blanche autour de ses fines hanches, ne cachant pas grand-chose de son corps. Corps qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler, avec cette peau légèrement halée sur laquelle les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient, on était happé par une goutte d'eau qui descendait, descendait… tombant d'une des mèches mouillées pour suivre la trajectoire d'un cou gracile, passant la barrière des épaules rondes et se décidant à partir à l'assaut d'un torse musclé, finement dessiné, avant d'aller s'égarer sur la peau d'un bas ventre plus que tentant, pour finalement aller se perdre dans les replis de la serviette de coton… mais il fallait ajouter à cette description, les longues jambes, fines et musclées, presque féminine… un véritable appel au viol… c'est en tout cas, ce que pensa Severus quand il vit son élève tant rêvé sur la table, un jeune homme de 17 ans qui commençait d'ailleurs à se diriger vers lui sous le regard extatique du vrai Potter encore sous le choc d'avoir découvert ce jumeau exhibitionniste. C'est cette vision qui poussa donc Severus à reculer, avant de partir en courant, afin de se réfugier dans ses appartements, histoire de calmer son cœur, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête depuis qu'il était rentré dans la grande salle mais aussi son érection qui heureusement avait été dissimulé par ses habits…

« Je suis dans la merde… » répéta Severus Snape pour lui-même…

« Personne ne doit savoir, personne… » mais déjà, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte…

_...tadaaaaaaa ! fin du chapitre 3, rendez-vous au chapitre 4 pour connaitre l'étrange visiteur...  
et on commencera aussi les festivités (faut-il rappeler pourquoi cette fic est classé M ?)..._

Et merci encore une fois, de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout !


	4. panique à Poudlard !

_Rappel :_

_« Je suis dans la merde… » répéta Severus Snape pour lui-même…_

_« Personne ne doit savoir, personne… » mais déjà, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte…_

**Chapitre 4 : panique à Poudlard**

Rappelez-vous ! Nous avions laissé en plan notre cher et tendre Harry Potter, toujours assis à la grande table des Gryffondors garnie de nourritures maintenant froides. Grande table où il avait vu quelques temps plut tôt, un double de lui-même, un sosie vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain et de l'eau qui parcourait le corps du double, qui parcourait SA peau. Imaginez deux minutes, vous vous retrouvez en face de votre copie conforme, très peu habillée, et surtout au milieu d'un réfectoire bondé… ajouté à ça, le fait que vous êtes la mascotte adulée de votre établissement et qu'un usurpateur se fait passer pour vous, juste devant vos yeux et qu'en plus, il adopte une attitude quelque peu…lascive… voir même carrément sensuelle… Ca y est vous vous imaginez être dans cette position ? et bien vous ne ressentez pas la moitié de ce qu'Harry ressent en ce moment même. On pourrait le simplifier par une sorte de mantra :

« Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu… »

Il faut avouer qu'il y a de quoi disjoncter… surtout que le survivant revivait inlassablement la scène qui avait provoqué ce choc…

Flash-back :

Harry était assis là, entre ses amis, à la table de sa maison et la discussion allait bon train au sujet de la demande du directeur. Tout le monde voulait savoir pourquoi Dumbledore voulait parler avec Seamus et surtout pourquoi le directeur des Serpentards les avaient suivis…

--Vous voulez mon avis là-dessus ? demanda Hermione, je suis sûre et certaine que ça a rapport avec le dragon que Colin a prit en photo... et aussi avec le cours de potion de ce matin !

--Hein ? Expliques toi 'mione ! lui dirent ensemble Harry et Ron

--Voyons ! Ca parait évident ! Ce matin, Harry tu as loupé ta potion, qui a d'ailleurs asperger la moitié des gens présents et voilà que le rêve de Seamus se matérialise… ça explique pourquoi Dumbledore voulait le voir et pourquoi Snape était avec lui ! CQFD !

--Très drôle Hermione, si ton hypothèse est vraie, pourquoi nos rêves à nous ne se sont pas manifestés ?

--C'est une bonne question Harry, peut-être qu'on en a moins reçu que Seamus…

--Snape et moi étions juste à côté de chaudron quand ça c'est passé… alors nous aussi, on aurait du avoir droit à ça…

--Je me demande à quoi peut bien rêver Snape ? dit Ron

--Je suis sûr qu'il ne rêve pas… pour ça faudrait déjà qu'il dorme et qu'il ne passe pas son temps à faire des potions bizarres…

--D'accord avec toi Harry ! Mais ça risque d'être drôle si nos rêves prennent forme !

--N'en sois pas si sûr Ron… fit Harry d'un ton monocorde avec le visage un peu plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumé…

--Harry…je…

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione fut coupée par un bruit provenant de l'entrée de la porte…

Harry se tourna et aperçu la cause de tout ce bruit. Déjà des cris retentissaient dans la salle, un air étonné se collait à tout les visages et quelques filles tournaient même de l'œil.

Harry lui, était blême et affichait un air horrifié… IL était là, à l'entrée, à moitié à poil… son corps se promenait complètement trempé en mini-serviette dans la grande salle de Poudlard en plein milieu du diner…

L'individu, sa copie conforme venait de commencer à marcher vers sa table d'une démarche souple et féline, les yeux verts assombris par quelque chose d'inqualifiable pour le vrai Harry…

Une autre partie des filles s'évanouissaient dans la salle et un silence de mort venait de s'installer à peine troublé par les cris de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Et puis toute la suite de l'histoire se passa au ralenti dans la tête de notre héro… il avait vu son clone avancer toujours plus prêt de lui, il l'avait vu montant sur sa table juste devant lui, le tout avant de commencer à bouger, à prendre des poses indécentes, en cambrant le dos, SON dos et en poussant de petits gémissements… Le spectacle était irrésistible pour n'importe quelle personne, peut importait le sexe du spectateur, cette vision aurait comblé homme comme femme par la beauté qui s'en dégageait sauf pour une certaine Mcgonagall, les joues écarlates, qui tentait vainement de faire descendre son nouveau jumeau.

A un moment, il avait semblé à Harry que son double avait susurré quelque chose, mais il n'avait pu l'entendre, son cœur battant de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine et son cerveau encore trop occupé à se demander ce qui se passait ici, pour déchiffrer ce que venait de dire le jeune homme sur la table.

De l'autre côté de la salle, trois hommes venaient de faire leurs retour après l'entrevue qu'ils avaient eu.  
Seamus avait glapît quand il avait vu le corps parfait de son ami, si lascivement offert sur cette table… il s'était même surpris à prier pour que l'unique et minuscule vêtement d'Harry remonte un peu plus haut, toujours plus haut… découvrant ainsi avec grand fracas son homosexualité ou tout du moins bisexualité…

A côté de lui, bien loin de se douter des pensées et du trouble de son élève, Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand directeur de la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde, avait…comment dire… déconnecter son cerveau, il avait eu comme un bug system quand il avait vu son petit protégé prendre des poses digne d'un magazine pornographique sorcier. Il avait eu l'impression de prendre cinquante ans de plus en une seule seconde et n'avait pu alors qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche en rythme sans en faire sortir le moindre son. (nda : le retour du poisson rouge ! nemo a quelque peu vieilli quand même xD)

Mais la réaction d'Albus ne fut pas la plus intéressante, même si elle fut des plus comiques. Non, il fallait encore regardé à la droite du directeur, pour apercevoir un professeur de potion rougissant. Et il est inutile de dire qu'un Severus Snape rougissant était une chose encore jamais arrivé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Si Colin n'était pas en train de rougir lui aussi, il aurait eu le droit à la photo qui aurait lancé sa carrière, rien que ça !

Un observateur à l'oreille fine aurait vu l'éclair qui avait traversé les yeux du professeur et aurait aussi entendu ce qu'il avait prononcé sur le moment :

« Oh mon dieu…Po-Potter…non…pas ici… »

Avant de commencer à reculer et prendre la fuite quand le double si sexy de son élève s'était relevé et avait commencé à avancer vers lui, l'air aguicheur.

Tout le monde était si occupé à regarder ce fantasme pure, que personne ne l'avait entendu susurrer : « Sev', mon amour» avant de se mettre à courir sur la table des Gryffondors, à en descendre par un saut magistrale et à passer à côté d'un Albus amorphe et d'un Seamus se bavant copieusement dessus. (Nda : en même temps, on le comprend…)

Le véritable Harry avait lui complètement disjoncté et n'arrivait qu'à aligner cette phrase en répétition constante :  
« Pourquoi moi ? »

Pendant ce temps clone courrait après son bien-aimé maître.

Fin du flash-back

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus encore essoufflé par sa course, s'adossa à la lourde porte de bois de ses appartements, une agitation profonde peinte sur son visage. Les images d'Harry sur la table lui revenaient sans cesse, attisant son excitation dissimulée sous la cape noire qu'il envoya rageusement sur son canapé.

« Comment ?! Pourquoi moi ?!  
Toute l'école va finir par découvrir ce que j'essais de cacher depuis que ce fichu gamin était revenu vainqueur de son combat contre Voldemort !"

"Maudit morveux ! Pourquoi est-il si beau, si parfait ?!" : vociférait Severus.  
Et tout ça à cause de la potion ! Encore et toujours la faute du gosse ! »

Sur ces paroles aimantes (mais justifiées), l'homme réputé pour son calme parfait déversa sa rage sur le malheureux fauteuil qui avait le malheur de se trouver là, laissant Severus essoufflé, les joues rouges et le corps en feu.

Puis un son se fit entendre… on toquait à sa porte.

« Qui ose me déranger ?! Je vais lui faire une troisième orbite au milieu du front s'il continue ! »

Se dirigeant vers la porte et surtout esseillant de cacher son trouble, il s'apprêta à hurler sur l'importun derrière la porte mais le professeur ne put rien faire quand il vu qui le dérangeait.

Déjà ses joues redevaient roses et son sang pulsait vers son entre-jambe qui venait pourtant de se calmer.

« Potter… »

« Non, ce n'est pas Potter, pas dans cette tenue, c'est Harry, mon Harry… pourquoi c'est-il matérialisé ? Mon fantasme devient réalité et en plus de ça, c'est un exhibitionniste… pourquoi moi ?... » pensa Severus à la vue d'un Harry Potter en micro-serviette, se tenant lascivement collé au mur, avant de commencer à bouger, se rapprochant dangereusement du professeur.

Déjà la main du clone effleurait la joue de Severus, la caressant avec tendresse. Un frisson parcourut le corps de celui-ci et un sentiment de bien-être se propagea en son corps. Harry le touchait, se collait maintenant à lui, ne laissant aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant la bouche de son homme, de son créateur. Il l'a trouva. Le baisée se fut doux, si étonnement tendre de la part de Severus. Leurs langues jouaient l'une de l'autre, se cherchaient avidement, se goûtaient. Le baisée commença à se faire plus passionné. Les mains touchaient le corps de l'autre.

Le tableau qu'ils donnaient était si…sensuel.

Severus ne s'avait plus où il était, son corps avait pris possession de lui, Harry avait pris possession de sa pensée. Son fantasme était là entrain de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde en ce moment. Il vivait son fantasme éveillé.

Le signal d'alarme partit. Il ne devait pas faire ça au vrai Harry, il avait déjà honte de ses rêveries érotiques le concernant, il n'allait tout de même pas voler la première nuit d'amour d'Harry.

« Mais ce n'est pas Potter, c'est Harry, ton Harry ! » lui murmura une petite voix à son oreille. Elle avait raison cette voix, c'est son Harry qui l'embrasse là mais déjà ses mains l'éloignaient de lui.

« Je ne peux pas… pas comme ça… » dit-il, la tête baissée.

« Pourtant tu en as envie… »dit le clone sensuellement, la voix rauque, ses yeux noircis par le désir regardant la bosse qui trahissait l'excitation de l'ancien mangemort.

Bosse qui ne tarda pas à être couverte par les mains expertes du fantasme, jouant avec elle, la pressant d'une main, déboutonnant les premiers boutons du pantalon de l'autre.

Severus avait perdu.

L'instant était tellement bon que déjà, les râles de celui-ci se firent entendre. Sa bonne volonté n'arriverait pas à éloigner le plaisir que lui procurait ce jeune homme.

Et quand son Harry commença à mordiller sa chaire au travers du boxer noir maintenant à découvert, Severus perdit son contrôle totalement.

Sa main s'égara dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, réclamant plus. Immédiatement son fantasme comprit ce qu'il devait faire et laissa donc ses mains parcourir le sexe dur à travers l'étoffe et de remonter jusqu'à sa couture, avant de l'abaisser avec une lenteur calculée.

Ce gamin le rendait fou. Le grand Severus Snape perdait tout quand il faisait face à Harry.

Un râle plus prononcé se fit entendre, Harry venait de baisser son boxer, libérant ainsi sa virilité trop douloureuse aux prises de l'air froid des cachots.

Il vit son jeune amant mettre son index en bouche, le suçant de haut en bas, le regardant dans les yeux. Il jouait avec lui, il le torturait était même plus exact.

Son doux rêve fit parcourir son doigt sur toute la longueur du sexe offert, soufflant dessus après coup, plongeant ainsi Severus dans un abîme de plaisir. Il répéta plusieurs fois son geste avant de se décider à échanger son doigt contre sa langue experte, titillant le gland pourpre, provoquant un gémissement qui fit échos à plusieurs autres quand Harry le prit en bouche totalement, alternant lenteur et rapidité, conduisant ainsi Severus à l'extase, se déversant dans la bouche de son amant virtuel.

Severus tituba en arrière vers son fauteuil, s'échouant là, pantelant, donnant une vision de la luxure à quiconque le verrait. Il était quasiment minuit et Severus se sentit étrangement fatigué, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais eu le temps d'apercevoir son fantasme s'approcher de lui en chuchotant doucement « à demain mon amour… » avant de s'endormir profondément.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il y avait une grande agitation au sein de Poudlard le lendemain matin. Tout le monde parlait de ce qui deviendrait certainement le plus beau spectacle jamais donné en cette école. En effet, le clone avait provoqué beaucoup de réactions et c'était devenu logiquement le sujet principal de discussion pendant ce petit déjeuné.

Un petit déjeuné qui fut dur à vivre pour deux personnes présentes, j'ai nommé Severus Snape et Harry Potter (nda : en même temps, quoi de plus logique…). Le premier avait bien du mal à cacher sa gêne à l'écoute des discussions entre ses collègues et aussi à supporter le regard pétillant d'Albus s'étant remis du choc d'hier, qui, bizarrement, le fixait d'une drôle de façon. Le vieux fou l'avait découvert et Severus le sentait, ce taré allait s'amuser à jouer les agences matrimoniales.

Mais le plus dur pour Severus était encore de repenser à son réveil. Il avait eu le bonheur de trouver une chose à moitié à poil dans son lit, et de plus dans ses bras. Y a pire comme réveil, non ?

Mais la soirée passée était revenue en bloc en son esprit, et ça, ça avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur lui mais avait aussi permit à un gros sentiment de panique de venir d'installer. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ce concentré de plaisir, encore endormi contre lui ? Et surtout comment le renvoyé au royaume des rêves ? Voyant que le temps du déjeuné arrivait à grands pas, Severus n'eu d'autres solutions que d'enfermer magiquement son Harry dans ses appartements, le laissant encore endormi quand il partit.

La deuxième personne à mal vivre ce début de journée, elle, devait supporter le fait que toutes les conversations soient liées à sa personne ou plutôt à son double. Harry Potter se demanda même s'il n'était pas schizophrène mais la conclusion s'imposa à lui comme une évidence, dans l'hypothèse qu'il serait dérangé mentalement, il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais eu ça comme autre personnalité.

Il n'était pas un exhibitionniste refoulé et ça il en était sûr.

Il n'avait pas réussi à décrocher un mot depuis qu'il était descendu dans la grande salle, même quand quelques filles et même garçons, quelques peu plus courageux que les autres, lui avaient fait des propositions plus que douteuses…

Pour l'instant il en était encore à faire le lien entre les différents évènements des derniers jours. Le cours de potion, l'explosion, le dragon, la réaction de Seamus et surtout la théorie d'Hermione… « OH MON DIEU ! » fut la chose qu'il dit depuis le début du déjeuné. Quelqu'un rêvait de lui ! Quelqu'un fantasmait sur lui ! QUI ?! Qui osait fantasmer sur lui sans sa permission ?!

Mais il fut interrompu par un raclement de chaise du côté de la table des professeurs. En effet Dumbledore se tenait là, debout, faisant tinter sa cuillère contre son verre pour réclamer l'attention générale.

« Chers élèves, moi et le personnel enseignants avons une déclaration à faire quand aux évènements de ces derniers jours… »

* * *

_Tataaaaaaaaaaa ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard, mais vu le travail au lycée et le besoin de repos, j'ai pas pu finir décrire ce chapitre avant. Mes plus plates excuses ! (j'aime bien cette expression depuis quelques temps… allez savoir pourquoi…)_

_Donc voilà ma première scène « chaude » (ne me jetez pas de pierres par pitié xD)  
Mais vos commentaires sont les biens venus, ça m'aide beaucoup, surtout pour ce genre de passage._

_Donc toute review sera récompensée par un Severus Snape grandeur nature !_


	5. Déclaration et conséquences

_

* * *

_

Et voilàààà ! enfin un nouveau chapitre après cette (trop) longue absence ! Merci d'avoir patienter et d'avoir en plus mis quelques reviews !

_Un nouveau chapitre face à la demande plus qu'insistante de quelques amies ^^._

_konomu-imouto : désolé mais des exemplaires de Severus Snape ont disparus comme par magie et les autres font un blocus dans ma maison, refusant de sortir. (Peut être faudrait il que j'enlève les barricades autour de chaque sortie ?)_

_SNAPESSLOVE : Thanks for the reviews ! ça m'a fait plaisir de les lire ^^_

_Vampir-Kun : le problème va être de différencier les clones maintenant… mais j'avoue adorer torturer le petit Sevy'._

_Elodiedalton : où ai-je oublié des mots ? c'est possible vu que j'ai pas de betareader… mais chui contente que ça te plaise !  
__Et pour le nebraska, voyons je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ma femme et puis il fait si froid là bas !_

**Rappel :**

« Chers élèves, moi et le personnel enseignants avons une déclaration à faire quand aux évènements de ces derniers jours… »

Chapitre 5 : Déclaration et conséquences

Dumbledore s'avança vers le pupitre doré et commença son discours sous l'œil attentif des élèves attablés :

_Ces derniers jours, certains évènements se sont produits et je le suppose ont marqué quelques esprits.

Les regards des adolescents se tournèrent bien évidement vers un Harry Potter, rouge de honte qui souhaitait la création d'un trou noir juste au milieu de la table dans la seconde.

Avant qu'un Dumbledore compatissant ne se re-manifeste, obtenant ainsi le silence.

_L'équipe enseignante et moi-même avons cherché d'où pouvaient provenir ces…évènements et nous avons une hypothèse à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi nous demandons aux élèves Gryffondors et Serpentards présents au dernier cours de potion du professeur Snape, de bien vouloir suivre le professeur Mcgonagall à la fin du déjeuné, afin que nous puissions déterminer si l'incident passé durant ce cours est bien la cause de ces apparitions. Vous n'aurez qu'à répondre à quelques questions et pour certains, un passage à l'infirmerie nous aidera dans nos recherches.

Merci de votre attention et bonne fin de déjeuné.

Il fallait bien dire que cette déclaration n'enchantait pas tout le monde, rien qu'à l'idée de faire des analyses, Ron avait pâli, Harry avait pesté et Severus avait grogné qu'ils pouvaient toujours courir pour qu'ils foutent les pieds à l'infirmerie.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale que les élèves se levèrent à la suite de leur professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

Minerva guida ses élèves dans une des salles proches de l'infirmerie par soucis de rapidité. Elle ne tenait pas à faire redescendre un autre Potter nu d'une table avant quelques siècles. Et Albus qui s'obstinait à lui cacher quelque chose, le regard plus brillant que d'habitude, se transformant petit à petit en lampe allogène jaune citron. Bien que souriant face à cette image amusante du directeur, on pouvait lire la détermination sur ses traits, foi de McGonagall, elle trouvera ce qu'il cache !

Les élèves rentrèrent un à un, à l'appel de leurs noms, se trouvant face au Directeur et au professeur Snape qui avait dû se résigner à suivre le vieux fou, à cause, comme toujours, de son cher Potter. C'est avec cette pensée que Severus se rappela de ce qui se trouvait actuellement dans ses appartements, priant pour que justement « la chose » y reste bien au calme, ne prenant pas l'envie de faire un autre strip-tease devant ses petits camarades.

Chacun passa tour à tour, si bien qu'au bout de deux heures, le dernier des élèves achevait sa série de questions. Deux groupes s'étaient alors former, les malheureux qui avaient reçu de la potion et les autres plus chanceux qui n'y avaient pas été exposé. Le premier groupe se constituait alors de Ron, Hermione, Draco et ses deux acolytes décérébrés, Seamus, Harry et leur professeur. Les autres avaient miraculeusement évité les jets de potions et pouvaient désormais repartir vers leurs cours personnelles, laissant les autres se diriger vers l'infirmerie au grand damne de Severus.

* * *

Quelques analyses plus tard…

Nous retrouvons maintenant nos chers porte-la-poisse en direct des escaliers menant au bureau du directeur. En effet les analyses n'avaient pas concluantes, aucuns résultats en n'étaient ressortis et les personnes concernées étaient toutes en très bonne santé.

Hormis quelques réactions intéressantes, rien ne valait vraiment le détour. On avait tout de même apprit que Ron n'aimait pas du tout les aiguilles et que la simple vue de l'une d'entre-elles perçant sa peau l'avait fait s'évanouir, sous les ricanements des Serpentards et de leur directeur de maison. Directeur de maison qui n'avait lui-même pas vu arriver Pompom et ses aiguilles, pas qu'il en ait eu peur, il s'y était habitué grâce à des années d'espionnage apportant son lot de Doloris aimants de la part de son ancien-maître. Mais c'était quand Pompom lui avait demandé de s'asseoir que ça avait posé problème. Le manque de place avait fait qu'il avait dû s'installer sur le même lit qu'un Harry Potter sans t-shirt pour cause des examens médicaux. Autant dire que « la chose » ou plutôt l'attention que cette dernière lui avait portée la veille au soir lui était revenu en bloc à l'esprit. Il avait dès lors eu bien du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas violer ce jeune innocent devant tout le monde.

De son côté le jeune innocent avait encore une fois pesté en voyant son professeur s'asseoir à ses côtés, et heureusement pour ce dernier, son élève n'avait pas remarqué les rapides coups d'œil et la main aux jointures blanchies agrippant le rebord du matelas.

Par contre, Harry avait remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant, de très intéressant même. Le sale bâtard graisseux n'était pas du tout graisseux. Cette révélation lui avait été faîte quand Pompom, intransigeante, hurla à Severus d'enlever sa redingote et de bien vouloir quitter son haut noir dans la foulé. Ce qui avait bien-sûr été effectué avec une mauvaise grâce évidente de la part du principal concerné. Celui-ci avait donc lentement défait l'attache de sa cape, avait méticuleusement pliée cette dernière sous le regard courroucé de Pompom et s'était finalement attaqué aux boutons de son haut.

A partir de cet instant, Harry ne remarqua plus qu'il bavait copieusement sur le matelas tant il appréciait la vision normalement interdite, de son professeur se déshabillant.

Le noir de son vêtement cachait une peau blanche, immaculée, pure, comme dans un jeu de couleur. Cette peau était marquée ça et là de fines cicatrices qui n'altéraient en rien sa beauté. Le torse était musclé, finement ciselé, dévoilant des muscles saillants, sans le moindre gramme de graisse. Les épaules étaient masculines, et pourtant fines. Les os des hanches ressortaient du pantalon bas, laissant ainsi apparaître une ligne de poils sombres remontant vers le nombril.

Quand Severus se leva, Harry put enfin voir son dos. Toujours musclé, toujours de ce teint d'albâtre. Mais le plus étonnant fut ce tatouage au creux des reins, un tribal noir, jouant lui aussi à l'opposition des couleurs. Cet homme était un véritable appel à la luxure. Il s'en dégageait une impression de bestialité, de masculinité, une odeur d'homme.

Ce n'est que quand son professeur se retourna qu'Harry réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et remarqua que cela devenait de plus en plus récurrent. Pas que cela le trouble de regarder un autre homme de cette façon, non, Harry savait depuis bien longtemps que les filles ne l'intéresseraient jamais et avait trouvé réconfort le temps d'un été dans les bras d'un inconnu qui ne lui avait plus laissé aucun doute quand à sa sexualité.

Non, ce qui le troublait, c'était qui il regardait, le fait qu'il n'est jamais songé une seule fois que son professeur avait autant de charme. Le fait que tout à coup, il commençait à s'intéresser à cet homme tant honni, d'une façon si rapide et brutale qu'il se demandait bien si ceci n'était pas une forme de folie.

« Je suis bon pour St. Mangouste… »

C'est ce qu'il avait soupiré, sans s'en rendre compte. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le regard perplexe de son professeur, les sourcils levés, qu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il avait laissé échappé, le faisant rougir furieusement, baissant la tête sous le regard d'un Severus Snape perplexe, une naissance de sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Comme je vous le disais, les analyses n'étaient finalement pas concluantes et c'était donc devant les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur que les personnes concernées patientaient, attendant leur tour.

C'était maintenant la seconde partie de l'interrogatoire qui se déroulait, avec uniquement le directeur pour témoin, en jugement du caractère personnel des rêves de ses protégés.

Seamus, lui, avait pu repartir, évitant de faire pour la seconde fois son récit devant le maître des lieux. Il avait alors pu aller retrouver son camarade Dean qui attendant patiemment la fin des analyses de son ami.

C'était un Dean à la limite de l'apoplexie que Seamus trouva. Le jeune garçon articula, les larmes aux yeux entre deux fous rires qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer de toute urgence. Une fois la chose faîte, Seamus avait lui aussi rejoint l'hystérie de son ami et cherchait maintenant Colin pour en prendre un cliché mémorable.

Dans le bureau du Directeur, c'était au tour de Ron, enfin remis de son évanouissement, de parler de ses rêves, demandant, anxieux, si la théorie d'Hermione au sujet de leur matérialisation était juste. Le directeur affirma qu'il n'était encore sûr de rien mais qu'effectivement, cette théorie était bien plus que probable.

La réaction du rouquin amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup Albus quand il le lui répondit et il devait bien avouer n'avoir jamais vu une expression d'horreur aussi pure que celle qu'affichait actuellement ce gamin, n'y n'avoir entendu un pareil cri d'épouvante.

« LES ARAIGNEES ! LES ARAIGNEES ! »

Voilà qui apportait une réponse sans équivoque quand au rêve du jeune Weasley.

* * *

Ce fut une Hermione rouge cramoisi qui entra dans la pièce, prenant la suite d'un Ron blanc comme un linge.

« Au moins, on varie les couleurs » pensa le directeur, élargissant un peu plus son éternel sourire de papi gâteau shooté aux bonbons.

« Comme tu as du le deviner, il nous semble que la source des évènements récents provient de ce résidus de potion qui pourrait matérialiser les rêves de chacune des personnes touchées.

Je ne t'apprends rien, je suppose ?

_ …no-non monsieur : décoinça la jeune fille

_ Tu sais donc de ce que je souhaite parler avec toi ?

_...de-de mes rêves, monsieur.

Plus Hermione parlait, plus le rouge qui colorait son visage s'approfondissait tant qu'Albus s'étonnait de toutes ces nuances possibles pour une seule et unique couleur.

_Je…ce n'est… ce n'est pas un rêve qui pourrait poser problème monsieur le directeur.

_Je suis désolé mademoiselle Granger mais nous devons savoir chaque rêve des personnes touchées pour mieux palier à leurs apparitions.

_Je le comprend bien…mais… c'est gênant.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, ce que tu me diras, resteras à jamais dans ce bureau. Prends un bonbon si tu le souhaite, moi ça m'aide toujours.

« On voit bien le résultat » eu l'audace de penser Hermione, qui peu habituée à ce type de réflexion, fut choquée d'avoir eu cette pensée. En face d'elle, le sourire d'Albus s'étira un peu plus.

_Je…Je rêve de quelqu'un… D'un de mes amis… bien-sûr ce n'est certainement _ce type là_ de rêve mais plutôt quelque chose concernant le futur… comment il sera plus tard…

_Et bien… dit le directeur après un moment de silence et une nouvelle quinte de couleurs inconnue… Je crois que cela suffira amplement.

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva d'un bond précipité, trop heureuse d'enfin avoir une échappatoire à cette conversation gênante.

Mais à quelques pas de la porte, le directeur déclara, laissant une Hermione stupéfiée et sans voix :

« Je suis sûr et certain que Mr. Weasley fera un adulte des plus brillant… et un très bon mari. »

* * *

Les élèves défilèrent, expliquant tour à tour leurs rêves, non sans mal bien-sûr. La déclaration de Potter, le petit protégé d'Albus, l'avait fortement marquée. Tout ne ce passerait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il avait pu l'espérer et quand ce problème apparaitra, il faudra une sécurité optimale, bien que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, un Voldemort cherchant à tout prix le combat au sein de Poudlard ferait quelque peu désordre.

C'est à cette constatation que le maître le plus craint de tout les temps entra contre son gré, poussé par une Minerva furieuse, le traitant de « gamin immature et odieux », dans les bureaux d'Albus Dumbledore, ordre de Merlin première classe pour une confrontation barbare et violente, qui restera longtemps dans les mémoires comme le clash du siècle.

* * *

Harry sortit enfin de sa consultation, ou plutôt de sa séance de torture personnalisée selon le point de vue. Bien que fortement troublé et n'aspirant qu'à un bon lit chaud grâce à la permission que lui avait accordée Dumbledore, Harry remarqua l'agitation régnante se propageant au sein des couloirs de l'établissement de sorcellerie. En effet, plusieurs élèves qu'il croisait, étaient dans un état proche de l'hystérie, tellement leurs rires se faisaient bruyants et inarrétables. Comme une sorte de folie collective.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer ici ?

Même si chaque année qu'il avait passé à Poudlard avait été toute plus bizarre l'une que l'autre, même si chaque année apportait son cota de catastrophes, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une épidémie de ce type se propager en ces lieux.

A chaque détour, il croisait de nouvelles personnes pliées en deux, et, quelques couloirs plus loin, Harry retrouva Seamus et Dean, toujours dans le même état. Peut-être aurait-il enfin ses explications ? Ses deux compères ne purent le lui dire, rigolant tellement que les mots en devenaient incompréhensibles, c'est pourquoi à lui-aussi, ils choisirent de le lui montrer. Et pour çà, direction la grande salle !

La première chose que remarqua Harry en rentrant dans le réfectoire, fut une personne au milieu des tables, d'une blondeur immaculée, en uniforme de Beauxbâtons. La vision était déjà burlesque de loin à cause de la danse censée être aguichante de cette jeune fille. Mais en se rapprochant se fut trop pour Harry qui explosa lui aussi de rire à la vue d'un Malfoy maquillé et habillé en fille.

Pendant une seconde, Harry se demanda si quelqu'un avait encore utilisé du poly nectar, vu que le vrai Draco ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de comportement. Mais la discussion avec Dumbledore ne s'était pas faîte oubliée, c'est ainsi qu'Harry conclua que quelqu'un rêvait d'un Draco aguicheur. D'une certaine façon, il se sentait désormais moins seul, il n'était plus le seul à avoir un sosie ridicule dorénavant.

C'est alors qu'arriva Colin, appareil fermement serré contre son torse, regardant, hébété, son nouveau modèle. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour que notre journaliste en herbe n'immortalise « le Malfoy hermaphrodite » comme l'appelait désormais Harry. Pour sûr que ses clichés feraient un malheur ! Colin n'aurait jamais espéré avoir ses deux sujets les plus vendeurs dans des états aussi… ambigus.

A peine eu t'il fini cette réflexion, que le vrai Malfoy, portant fièrement les couleurs de sa maison au lieu de cette si jolie robe, toute baguette dehors. Vu la fureur qui animait ses traits, on pouvait présager un désastre imminent. Il y avait un autre détail qui choquait dans cette entrée, c'était ce que trainait Draco de sa main gauche. En effet, une autre réplique de lui même se faisait trainer par l'original. Ce second sosie était tout aussi loufoque à voir, les cheveux blonds tombant en fines bouclettes, la robe bleu pastel et les nœuds roses accrochés à la chevelure, en faisait une parfaite fille à marier.

« OH CANDY ! » s'exclama Potter, reconnaissant le personnage du vieux dessin animé moldus.

« _ QUI ?! QUI A OSE ?! Pourquoi mon corps princier se trimballe en des tenues si ridicules ?! hurla le vrai Malfoy. »

Il eu pour toute réponse les rires qui s'étaient un peu calmés durant ses hurlements. Il fallait dire que le tableau que donnaient ces trois Malfoy était quelque peu déroutant.

Nouveau flash de Colin, demain tout le monde verra les nouveaux triplés de Poudlard.

_A suivre…._

_Tadaaaaaaa ! bon je sais si longtemps pour ce paragraphe…. L'auteuze s'en excuse, elle a du boulot et du mal à se motiver, et elle parle d'elle-même à la troisième personne comme Alain Delon._

_L'auteuze va reprendre ses tranquilisants, végéter quelques temps et pondre un nouveau chapitre sous peu._

_L'auteuze réclame des reviews pour pouvoir enfin se nourrir xD_


	6. Amours photographiés

_Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne tiens pas compte de la fin des livres d'Harry Potter. Harry a certes battu face de serpent mais tout les personnages sont encore en vie, sauf peut-être Black. Amis et ennemis entament une année supplémentaire, en oubliant la guerre. Je sais ça parait un peu bateau comme histoire, mais c'est une version alternative, du genre « on se méprise mais on a eu assez de morts »._

_**Ma camarade qui a peur du frigo, qu'est mariée à la majine de 1ere L :** Mwahaha ! Reconnaissez mon talent (ou pas… bon ok surtout ça) ! Alors comment va t'on mari très chère, toujours de la famille du poteau-cérino ? Toujours avec son petit tablier ?  
__Pour Draco, ne cherches pas… tu vas voir ça devient de pire en pire…_

_**Hatsue35 :** Thanks for all your review ! bon ok après Snape en robe d'écolière, j'ai eu comme un certain dégoût en le voyant... les pouvoirs de l'imagination sont terrifiants...  
_  
_**Vampir-kun :** Je sais, pas beaucoup de persos exposés à cette fameuse potion, mais très franchement c'est déjà le bordel avec ceux là… et cette histoire de clones qui va empirer ! Je sais plus comment les appeler… j'espère que ça reste compréhensible…  
Pour Severus, j'avoue c'est digne du fantasme, on lui sauterait bien dessus hein ? Et pour te répondre, il ne se contentera pas bien longtemps d'un clone :D_

_**Sanpai :** J'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre 5 ! Pour la réaction de Dumby, tout le mérite revient à une amie qui a eu la bonne idée d'imiter Nemo pendant que j'écrivais le passage… mes amies sont bizarres, non ?_

_**Sauska :** L'auteuze est heureuse que ça te plaise, l'auteuze te remercie pour ta review, l'auteuze pas être patiente non plus, l'auteuze sait à quel point elle emmerde son monde avec son rythme d'écriture digne d'un escargot, l'auteuze demande mille pardon…_

_**Camilou :** Sache qu'il en faut beaucoup pour me faire peur alors tu peux partir dans tes délires sans risques ! En général, c'est plutôt moi qui fais peur aux gens ! Pour Draco en robe, j'avoue, j'adore la version « Candy » (un reliquat de mon enfance peut-être ?) !_

**Rappel :**

_« Nouveau flash de Colin, demain tout le monde verra les nouveaux triplés de Poudlard »_

**Chapitre 6 : Amours photographiés et tâches de rousseur !**

**  
**Après une bonne nuit de repos, peuplée de rêves, cauchemars et fantasmes divers et variés, les élèves de la plus grande école de magie d'Angleterre eurent la surprise de trouver en plein milieu de la grande salle, un Colin probablement ici depuis l'aurore, habillé d'une énorme pancarte annonçant « En vente ici, les photos les plus scandaleuses des deux idoles de Poudlard ». Rien que ça. Bien que l'adolescent sandwich face partis des métiers les plus inhabituels en ce lieu, des élèves commençaient à s'approcher, formant un petit groupe qui grandissait peu à peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut une véritable marée humaine qui submergeait le garçon.

En effet, notre jeune reporter avait réussi à tirer des photos du grand Harry Potter pendant son petit coup de chaleur, et des sœurs Malfoy. Ces photos là se vendaient comme des petits pains, mais certains exemplaires du dernier modèle étaient gardés jalousement et resteraient des pièces uniques d'où il comptait bien tirer les plus d'argent possible grâce à une vente aux enchères pour des clients finement sélectionnés.

Pourquoi ?me demandez vous, et bien parce que ces exemplaires constituent une multitude de bombes à retardement. Qui, si le vrai Draco Malfoy le découvrait, seraient les preuves qui signeraient la mise à mort lente et douloureuse du jeune photographe. Bien sûr, ces photos n'ont pas reçus l'accord au préalable de ce cher Draco (et sérieusement je le comprends…). Non, Colin a réussi par miracle à subtiliser un de ces fameux clones, celui habillé en étudiante de Beaux Bâtons, pendant un accès de rage du vrai Draco Malfoy à l'encontre de Potter qui se fichait royalement de sa noble personne. En un instant, Colin l'avait attrapé et s'était enfermé dans une salle éloignée. Un coup de folie. Il était resté dans cette pièce seul avec une Draco femelle aguicheuse et un appareil photo. Un cocktail des plus explosifs. Autant dire que sa majesté Draco Malfoy était rentrée dans une colère noire quand il s'aperçut de cette disparition, faisant regretter à chacun leur simple naissance.

Mais je vous conterai cette vente aux enchères un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, il nous faut regarder du côté des deux nouveaux faux jumeaux blonds de Serpentard que l'on vient d'amputer de leur précieuse sœur.

* * *

La nuit avait été courte pour le prince des Serpentards, et elle fut peuplée d'étranges cauchemars. Après avoir enfermé le clone baptisé « Candy » par ce cher Potter dans un placard de sa chambre, Draco avait du chercher ce maudit clone disparu pendant des heures, bien après le couvre feux, dans n'importe quel endroit du château. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout plut à son parrain qui remontait visiblement des cachots pour entamer sa ronde de nuit. Un parrain qui n'était pas de très bonne humeur, pour ne pas changer me direz vous, mais là c'était bien différent. Il n'était pas du tout comme d'habitude, une humeur encore plus exécrable, accompagnée de grommellements énervés et de murmures… à quoi s'ajoutait un certain débraillement… Oui, oui, débraillement ! Ses cheveux semblaient mouillés et ruisselaient encore, faisant tomber des gouttes sur ses habits. Habits qui avaient du être enfiler à la hâte, certain boutons n'étaient pas fermés, sa cape était mise n'importe comment et les lacets de ses chaussures étaient défaits. Visiblement, il avait été déranger et avait du fuir ses appartements pour une mystérieuse raison. Ce qui avait donné à son parrain une soudaine envie d'hacher quelqu'un menu. Manque de pot, s'était lui qui était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et c'est avec une violence rare à l'encontre de l'une de ses ouailles, que le grand Severus Snape, avait renvoyé comme un moins que rien, son cher et tendre filleul « se taper un troll dans ses quartiers » (nda : notez l'utilisation de l'insulte qui est peu courante chez le professeur de potions… apparemment monsieur se trouve dans une spiral de colère autodestructrice… j'avoue je viens de regardez Schrek 3… bon je me tais…).

Ce qui avait profondément choqué Draco, retournant de force dans son lit alors qu'un clone le déshonorant, courait alors dans tout le château.

C'est alors que les cauchemars étaient survenus, étranges et marquants, le réveillant en sursaut plusieurs fois. Deux têtes blondes le regardaient, le narguaient d'un air qu'il connaissait bien, celui qu'il voyait chaque matin dans le miroir. Et c'était tout, ça suffisait à le réveiller et à se remettre en question avant d'oublier et de se rendormir. A 6h, ce fut trop, le sommeil ne venait plus, il resta donc dans son lit, réfléchissant à qui pouvait bien rêver de lui de cette façon. Il était connu que les hommes de la famille Malfoy avaient toujours eu beaucoup de succès au près des demoiselles, et de certains garçons. Il en était bien conscient, ce qui agrandissait le doute quant à ses camarades. Mais qui ?

Il y réfléchit une heure, ressassant des noms de soupirants, il avait bien pensé à Pansy, mais quel intérêt aurait-elle à le voir en tant que femme ? Et puis, ce n'était pas son genre, cacher son amour pour les filles, en lui sautant sans arrêt dessus. Mais qui ?

Du bruit se fit entendre devant la porte de sa chambre, les occupants d'à côté devaient émergés peu à peu, laissant Draco à ses pensées. Mais il lui fallait se préparer, il avait des responsabilités en tant que préfet, il se leva donc d'un bond souple, se dirigeant en caleçon vers sa salle de bain privative. « Voilà bien un des seuls avantages de ce poste… »pensa t'il.

Devant sa porte, deux personnes attendaient fébrilement la sortie de leur ange blond.

Draco sortit enfin de sa chambre, après une bonne quarantaine de minutes, mais être beau, ça se cultive (comme les navets…). Comme à son habitude, les premières personnes qu'il vit, furent Crabe et Goyle, se dandinant sur leurs grosses jambes, avec l'air d'une jeune vierge pudique collé au visage.

« Bizarre… »

Draco avait bien entendu vérifié que Candy dormait encore dans le placard, et c'est au détour d'un couloir menant à la grande salle qu'il découvrit son clone n°2, le fameux échappé et introuvable clone, cherchant quelqu'un du regard, la main en visière. C'est quand elle aperçut le petit groupe, que le visage de cette Draco femelle s'éclaira. Avant de courir, les bras grands ouverts vers le groupe. Au même moment, Crabe recula, une expression de peur sur le visage, alors que la jeune fille blonde sauta et s'accrocha au coup de Goyle, l'appelant tendrement « Darling ». Charmant…surtout quand on voit le visage blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine du dénommé Darling, qui marmonna un « Non Drucillia ! Pas ici ! » se doutant de quelque chose quant aux projets futurs de sa tendre et douce (mais surtout effrayante) compagne. Drucillia ne l'écoutant pas, se planta à deux centimètres de lui avant de lui rouler une pelle magistrale devant un Draco Malfoy écœuré, qui s'évanouit quelques secondes plus tard dans un cri peu masculin. (Nda : Oh ! que j'aime le maltraiter ! Mwahaha !)

Deux heures plus tard, trois personnes aux visages inquiets, se penchaient sur le lit de l'infirmerie, où gisait un jeune homme blond, au teint cadavérique, les yeux révulsés, plasmodiant en pleine transe :

« Pardon chers ancêtres, pour me racheter de ne pas avoir vu ce déshonneur plus tôt, je vous promets de tuer de mes mains le fautif. »

-Couinement apeuré de Goyle qui s'écarta d'un bond comme électrocuté, suivis presque immédiatement de sa Drucillia d'amour, couinant elle aussi mais pour une raison totalement inconnue.-

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Dumbledore tout en joie, respirant l'amour, la camomille et le citron, quelques cadavres de papier de bonbon encore accrochés à sa barbe, arrivait pour prendre des nouvelles de son élève, suivit de près par une tête blonde aux cheveux bouclés.

«_ J'ai pensé que vous voudriez avoir des nouvelles de votre jeune sœur, en effet certains élèves se sont plaint des cris d'amour que poussait votre clone, qui avait malencontreusement réussi à s'enfermer dans un placard. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons réussi à la sortir de là indemne et il nous a semblé qu'une petite visite serait bon pour votre rétablissement. »

Le clone en question, nouvellement nommé Candy, s'était tenu sagement derrière le patriarche, attendant tranquillement la fin de sa tirade pour faire son entrée. Entrée qui fut quelque peu remarquée. Bien que pour une fois le directeur n'avait pas réussi à tirer les vers du nez quand aux rêves du groupe de Serpentards, lui qui savait pourtant tout ce qui se passait dans son établissement, il avait alors réussi à échafaudé une théorie comme quoi Candy serait la matérialisation du rêve de fraternité d'un pauvre enfant seul, mais Candy n'était certainement pas la sœur souhaitée par Draco. Quand Candy s'élança vers le lit, soit il y eu une erreur de trajectoire de sa part, soit la belle théorie de Dumby n'était pas la bonne. Et ce fut la réponse n°2 qui se confirma quand elle se jeta dans les bras de Crabe, rouge comme une tomate, se souvenant du nom de sa compagne sans succès, se résolvant à l'appeler Candy comme tout le monde. (Ô intelligence quand tu nous tiens !)

Draco qui était redevenu attentif à l'entrée du vieux fou, réalisa soudain que ses deux sous-fifres fantasmaient gaiement sur lui, en voyant le tableau de ces deux couples enlacés. Avant de ré-évanouir.

* * *

En attendant son réveil, partons maintenant voir ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre cher Severus.

«_Il a fallu que ce clone reste réel ! Comme si ma vie n'était déjà pas assez désespérante comme ça, je me tape une bombe sexuelle exhibitionniste à garder dans mon appartement. Et c'est qu'il s'accroche en plus. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par me faire violer par ce sale gamin avant de trouver une solution ! Merlin, pourquoi ?!  
_Avoues que ça te plais bien !  
_T'es qui toi ?!  
_Ta voix intérieur, ton gourou spirituel, ton âme impartiale et juste, ta conscience véritable, un deuxième toi décomplexé ! TON …  
_Ta gueule !! Et maintenant je me mets à parler tout seul avec une voix intérieur fumant des substances illicites ! Ce gamin va me rendre fou !  
_Je ne fumes pas de substances illicites, quoiqu'à toi ça te ferait le plus grand bien ! Et puis de quoi te plains-tu ? Tu peux désormais posséder l'homme dont tu rêves depuis des mois ! T'es plutôt chanceux comme gars !  
_Potter est un gamin ! Et puis je n'ai aucune envie de coucher avec un de mes élèves ! Je …  
_...Tu couches bien avec lui en rêve, non ? C'est de tes rêves qu'il est sortit ! Et si c'est comme ça que tu montres ton indifférence pour lui, alors je ne veux pas voir quand tu es amoureux !  
_AMOUREUX !? Moi ?! De ce gamin ?! Qui est à peine pré pubère ?!  
_Un gamin qui va avoir 18 ans ! Qui a vaincu Voldemort ! Et qui s'annonce comme l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle ! Oses me dire que c'est encore un enfant !  
_C'est encore mon élève ! Un professeur ne peut décemment pas coucher avec un de ses élèves !  
_Je te signale qu'il ne devrait plus être dans cette école depuis l'année dernière ! Il doit simplement effectuer une année de plus, vue la fin mouvementée de l'année précédente !  
Il est majeur, réveilles toi ! Et puis rien n'interdit les relations entre un élève adulte et un professeur dans le monde des sorciers !  
_Mais il a essayé de me violer tout à l'heure !  
_De quoi ? Quand tu prenais ton bain ? …il n'a jamais fait qu'essayer de rejouer le rêve que tu as fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps ! Mais j'avoue, c'était si sensuel, toute cette mousse, ces deux corps nus, se frottant mutuellement… Ah non ! C'est vrai, tu t'es enfuit comme un grand débile quand il est entré dans la salle de bain ! Refuser une telle offrande ! Après tu t'étonnes de parler à une voix inconnue en pleine nuit, dans un château désertique !  
_Mais ! Mais… de toute façon, ce gosse me hait dans la vraie vie… Le temps me fera oublier… comme il l'a déjà fait…  
_Tu veux parler de Lily ? Tu comptes laisser une autre occasion de vivre heureux te passer sous le nez ? C'était il y a longtemps ! T'as droit à ton happy end mon pote ! Et puis vu la façon qu'il a de te regarder depuis quelques temps, je doute qu'il te haïsse vraiment…  
_Quelle façon de me regarder ? Voilà bien la preuve que je divague ! Jamais Potter ne me regardera autrement que comme le sale bâtard graisseux qui a tué son parrain…  
_Ma parole, pour quelqu'un qui se veut intelligent et clairvoyant, tu es bien aveugle mon pauvre ! T'as pas vu son regard quand tu t'es déshabillé à l'infirmerie ? Hmmmm ? C'est qu'il te matait ostensiblement le sauveur ! Et remarque on le comprend, t'es vraiment pas mal en fait…  
_Par Merlin, sauvez moi ! »

La conversation aurait pu s'éterniser tant le débats interne était passionnant et bizarroïde mais il fut stopper par un Malfoy paniqué pestant contre « une poufiasse blonde ». Comme quoi tout le monde a ses petits problèmes mentaux… Quand Draco remarqua enfin son professeur, le regardant d'un air surpris, il s'élança dans une histoire de clone, de robe bleutée, d'uniforme… incompréhensible pour le professeur qui n'était pas encore au courant de l'apparition de ses deux nouveaux filleuls.

La journée de demain promettait d'être mouvementée…

* * *

La salle était plongée dans le noir, avec seulement quelques élèves attendant l'arrivée de leur nouveau dealer. Un peu après le déjeuné, ils avaient été abordé par une mystérieuse personne cagoulée, qui leur avait murmuré de venir seul dans la salle de divination pendant la pose de midi, leur promettant des images d'une certaine « beauté blonde ». Ce surnom avait fait « tilt » dans l'esprit des étudiants. Mais qui pouvait être ce mystérieux garçon ?

A peine étaient-ils tous arrivés que l'homme cagoulé entre à son tour. Dans la pénombre, on pouvait distinguer Pansy Parkinson, le duo Crabe et Goyle qui ne faisaient pas partis du plan initial mais quand l'homme masqué les avait vu sortir de l'infirmerie avec un Dumbledore retenant à grande peine deux furies blondes, il avait compris. Le reste des personnes présentes faisaient de leur mieux pour se cacher face à cet homme…

Le maitre de cérémonie se plaça derrière l'unique bougie allumée de la pièce et déclara d'une voix trop forcée pour être véritable que tout ceci devait rester secret sous peine de terribles vengeances. A ces mots, l'assistance hocha la tête en signe d'accord. La voix reprit alors son discours déclarant la vente aux enchères des photos scandaleuses de Draco Malfoy, ouverte !

Une seule seconde après, une image apparaissait au centre de la pièce amenant avec elle son lot de surprises et de soupirs enamourés. C'était la première photo. Photo de Drucillia habillée d'un pantalon pour homme bas, dévoilant son caleçon, d'un t-shirt relevé jusqu'en haut du ventre et arborant un sourire charmeur à l'objectif. Dans la salle les prix grimpaient chez les filles présentent dans l'assemblée, ce fut finalement une Serdaigle qui remporta la bataille. Quelques photos du même passèrent, toutes achetées à des prix défiant toute concurrence. Puis, il y eu la photo de Drucillia en porte-jarretelle, en serviette de bain, et finalement complètement nue qui enregistrèrent elles aussi des records chez les garçons présents.

Mais il y eu cette photo, LA photo achevant la vente. Celle qui s'était vendue la plus chère. A croire que l'acheteur était partit retirer tout son argent à la banque avant de venir. Cet acheteur, c'était Pansy, qui avait littéralement hurlé quand elle l'avait vu. Sur l'image projetée au centre de la pièce, on voyait un Draco Malfoy de dos, complètement nu, tenant simplement une serviette devant son torse (nda : rappelons que Drucillia est une fille…), la tête tournée vers l'objectif, le regard qu'on lance à un amant, une légère rougeur au niveau des joues, et surtout, ce dos musclé, ses fesses rebondies… Quand Pansy eu enfin son miracle personnel entre les mains, on remarqua un discret saignement de nez, inondant peu à peu la pièce…

* * *

L'après-midi c'était passé tranquillement au sein de l'école, Neville n'avait fait exploser qu'un seul chaudron, Colin se cachait, guettant de nouvelles apparitions… L' « affaire rêves » était bien-sûr au centre de toute les discussions, chacun attendait de nouvelles matérialisations, et Ron palissait d'heure en heure, de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde, tremblant comme une feuille à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses cauchemars. En plein milieu de la grande salle, Harry et Hermione essayaient tant bien que mal de le réconforter, mais la simple évocation d'araignées le plongeait dans un état proche de la catatonie.

« _Voyons, ce ne sont que des araignées Ron  
!_Je crois pas que tu l'aides là Harry !chuchota Hermione, tu sais, si jamais elles apparaissent un jour, Dumbledore c'est engagé à…aider pour les cas à problèmes…  
_Il les enfermera avant même que tu l'ais ai vu !surenchérit Harry.  
_Mais…mais s'il ne les attrape pas, peut-être qu'il va décider de les laisser en liberté comme les deux clones de Draco, peut-être qu'on ne peut pas les attraper, c'est vicieux ces bêtes là ! Et si elles m'attaquent ?!  
_Voyons Ron, Dumbledore et tout le corps enseignant saura exactement comment régler ce problème dans très peu de temps, et ils s'en occuperont si elles arrivent avant !  
_Dumbledore peut-être, mais Snape ! Il serait capable de les accompagner jusqu'à mon lit, rien que pour les voir me dévorer !

« C'est faux ! Snape ne ferait jamais ça ! » pensa Harry à la remarque de Ron « Que… je défends Snape moi maintenant ?! Ce gros bâtard, enfermé dans ses cachots, enfoiré national, ce…magnifique torse, ce charme enivrant… NON Harry, STOP ! Où je vais là ?! Snape n'a rien d'enivrant ni de magnifique ! Y faut absolument que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça, c'est un homme repoussant aussi bien physiquement que mentalement… quel joli tatouage… qui en plus de ça est un sale connard sadique et…incroyablement sexy… RAAH BORDEL ! »

Puis il y eu un gros blanc juste après ce petit monologue…apparemment Harry avait hurlé ces deux derniers mots, faisant sursauté les quelques personnes présentes aux alentours, et, valant cinq point de moins pour Gryffondors de la part d'un professeur présent…

_Euuuh Harry ? Ça va comme tu veux ? lui demanda Hermione  
_Hum désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…  
_Je vois ça, ou plutôt j'entends ça… »

La discussion repartit sur les araignées de Ron, Harry et Hermione essayant toujours de le calmer mais elle fut vite interrompue par un bruit de porte. Déjà quelques murmures montaient dans la pièce.

En effet un jeune homme d'un roux des plus flamboyants venait d'entrer dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs. Il semblait assez jeune, peut-être 24-25 ans, à tout casser, un corps élancé et finement musclé, quelques bouquins sous le bras et une myriade de tâches de rousseurs. Apparemment il avait tout du jeune professeur. Un remplaçant peut-être ?

« _C'est qui à ton avis ? Un nouveau prof ? Y remplace peut-être Snape ?! chuchota Ron, d'une naïveté rare »

A ces mots, Harry partit dans un fou rire, tandis qu'Hermione, d'un rouge encore inédit, partit se réfugier dans sa chambre après avoir prévenu qu'un rêve s'était matérialisé, et qu'il serait bon de l'enfermer le plus rapidement possible à McGonagall, qui avait cru déceler une légère menace dans la voix de la jeune fille.

Pendant ce temps, Ron regardait Harry, écroulé sur la table devant l'expression de sincère candeur du jeune Weasley… Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction quand il comprendra enfin que ce mystérieux professeur n'est autre que le Ron du futur d'Hermione, professeur en potion…

**TBC…**

_Et yop, un chapitre, un ! Bon je sais, je fais patienter tout le monde, et le prochain chapitre risque d'arriver dans très longtemps, nos profs ayant décidé de nous coller un bac blanc, histoire de se marrer…_

_Encore une fois je m'excuse de la navrante qualité de cette copie, qui ne vaut même pas la moyenne, qui…_

_(Les services psychiatriques de Bretagne vous informe que l'auteuze est en pleine overdose de révision, et vous prit de bien vouloir l'excuser, encore une fois. Maintenant nous allons la sédater et l'enfermer dans une de nos chambre forte, où elle passera de délicieuse vacances, les cocktails sont offerts par la maison, merci et à votre bon cœur.)_

_Bon cette fois je me tais…_

_Une ptite review en guise de calmant ?_


	7. Poursuite, amour et lapin géant !

__

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser, je vous ai lâchement abandonné… vilaine, vilaine auteuze ! Bon à ma décharge j'ai eu des bacs blancs durant mon absence, et mon cerveau m'a ordonné de rester dormir et de me transformer en larve… et moi j'obéis toujours à mon cerveau par peur des représailles… Je tiens à remercier **Vampir-Kun** qui m'a foutu un coup derrière la tête en gueulant « Au boulot feignasse ! » bon ok là j'exagère mais je me suis remis à l'écriture après son message. [On dirait des remerciements pour une cérémonie mon truc… pendant que j'y suis, je remercie également mes parents et l'accoucheur sans qui rien n'aurait été possible !]

_**Youni :** en plus de devoir supporter mes coms sur ton skyblog (Toutes unies grâce à Shawn !) tu me fais le plaisir de reviewer ma fanfic… et là je me sens ridicule face aux tiennes… et comme je l'ai dit, les Severus grandeur nature, c'est de la publicité mensongère, où tout du moins pour les autres (je les garde précieusement dans ma chambre :) ) Encore une fois merci !_

_**Rock's tangerine :** La prof de Français ne lira jamais ceci et c'est pas plus mal (enfin j'espère…) Et il faut que tu arrêtes avec ton mari, un jour il va s'en apercevoir (si c'est pas déjà fait) remarque avec tout ce que tu lui fais subir, soit il joue très bien la comédie au lycée, soit il est accro à tes hum… « Prestations » xp_

_Merci à** lilywen**, **lumibd**, **Flore Jade** pour leurs reviews !_

_Pour conclure, oui Severus dans un bain représente l'idéal féminin et oui les profs sont des sadiques qui aiment torturer leurs élèves à coup de bac blanc dans la gueule !_

_Sur ceux, bonne lecture…_

**Chapitre 7 : Poursuite, amour et lapin géant !**

En direct du bureau de Dumbledore, se déroulait l'un des matchs de boxe les plus inédits de Poudlard. Pas que l'école soit une sorte de ring géant, non, mais là au vue de la colère qui émanait d'un des deux boxeurs, on pouvait prédire que l'affrontement serait plus violent qu'un match de catch. Enfin le boxeur en question était plutôt une boxeuse, à l'épaisse chevelure rousse bouclée, autant dire Hermione Granger. Face à elle, le champion toutes catégories confondues, du gobage de bonbons au citron au « je sais tout, mais je ne suis pas dieu. », catégorie spécialement créée pour lui, j'ai nommé le grand, l'unique, le vieux, le timbré, Dumbledore !  
Le combat avait pour sujet une promesse non tenue et un honneur entaché, quant à savoir ce que faisait la version adulte de Ron dans la grande salle, Dumbledore lui ayant promit de l'enfermer loin d'elle dès qu'il apparaitrait. Visiblement c'était loupé pour cette fois. Mais le directeur n'était pas à cours d'arguments pour de défendre, ça allait du « Je peux pas, j'avais dentiste. » au « Minerva avait mis des porte-jarretelles donc… ». Mais il se décida à redevenir sérieux quand Hermione menaça de vomir dans sa tasse de thé au citron (_nda : si ma prof d'anglais passe par là : D_). Il lui expliqua, une fois la remontée gastrique de la jeune fille terminée, que le clone du jeune Weasley était apparut au cours d'une dispute avec le professeur de potion quant à l'avancement des recherches pour un antidote, ce qui l'avait alors mis dans l'impossibilité d'aller arrêter le rêve.  
Hermione quant à elle, devenait de plus en plus blanche lors du récit du directeur, lui demandant si quelqu'un s'était occupé du « problème », s'il ne déambulait plus à quelques mètres à peine de Ron. Sur quoi on lui répondit que le problème était en train de se faire capturer au moment même. Par contre, il était trop tard quant à l'interaction des deux Ron Weasley…

* * *

_Excusez moi Monsieur, on peut peut-être vous aider ? demanda Ron.

Un grand silence s'était installé depuis l'arrivé de ce mystérieux inconnu, le seul bruit de cette salle venait de la table des Gryffondors, t plus précisément d'Harry qui faisait tout son possible pour camoufler ses rires en regardant les deux Ron. Il repensa à la réaction de Ron et celle d'Hermione, la teinte cramoisie de celle-ci et la profonde naïveté de son ami. Son rire redoubla quand il revit la scène. Mais celle qui se déroulait devant lui était bien plus intéressante, Ron allait-il s'en rendre compte ? Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se retrouve en face de son futur, surtout quand il résulte d'un fantasme de celle qu'on aime…comme quoi Hermione n'était pas si prude qu'on pouvait le penser.

_Oh oui, merci ! Je cherche le directeur de cet établissement, lui répondit l'inconnu.

_Et bien, il doit être dans son bureau, mais vous êtes qui au fait ? Moi c'est Ron, enchanté !

_Je te remercie gamin ! Je suis le nouveau professeur de potion, mais appelles moi Ron W…

*SBAM*

Plaquage spectaculaire d'Hagrid sur le nouveau professeur, qui était maintenant sans connaissance, étendu face contre terre, face qui était maintenant encastrée dans le sol, des fées tournant autour.

_Ahah !, rigola le géant, gêné, Salut mon p'tit Ron ! Chui venu accueillir le nouveau, éviter qui se perde, tout ça, mais c'est pas tout le temps passe vite, je devrais djà être chez le directeur moi !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le géant s'enfuyait, le corps inanimé de l'homme sur l'épaule…

_T'as vu Harry ?! Il s'appelle Ron aussi, le nouveau prof' ! clama le rouquin, une lueur de sympathie dans les yeux.

C'est comme ça que le fou rire d'Harry repartit de plus belle…

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le grand Severus Snape pestait à voix basse contre, je cite, « un sale gâteux drogué », personne encore non identifié à ce jour. Apparemment le gâteux en question n'avait pas avancé d'un iota sur les recherches en vue d'un antidote face à ce fameux problème. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il serait débarrassé de la chose hantant ses appartements en micro serviette. Si il n'avait pas été concerné, il en aurait bien rit, quoi de plus jouissif de voir tout ces gamins stupides morts de peur, se couvrant de honte devant tous, dévoilant leurs secrets. Mais voilà, il était concerné et pour le coup, il se sentait presque compatissant avec les autres concernés…enfin j'ai dit « presque »… Quand il avait apprit pour les deux sœurs jumelles de Draco et maintenant pour ce stupide fantasme de cette miss-je-sais-tout de Granger, soit dit en passant qui l'avait fortement étonné, Granger ne passerait donc pas son temps entourée de bouquins ?, il en avait oublié son problème à lui. Problème qui était resté seul bien trop longtemps dans ses appartements, lui faisant craindre le pire quant à sa précieuse bibliothèque… mais d'un autre côté, il risquait de se faire violer si jamais il rentrait chez lui… ses livres ou sa dignité ?

« _Dignité, dignité, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Dans tes rêves c'est une toute autre chose que tu gardes en bouche !

Tiens ! Le come-back de la conscience perverse, pensa Severus, attends, comment ça « autre chose » ?! tilta-t'il enfin.

_Mwahaha, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'abandonner mon ami, je te rappelle que je suis quand même ta conscience, si tu veux je peux même te définir ce que c'est, laisses moi juste le temps de trouver mon Larousse !

_Je sais très bien ce que tu es, un enmerdeur publique ! Si j'avais su que tu reviendrais, j'aurais créé une potion contre la folie !, hurla Snape, le rouge aux joues.

_Folie, mon chou ? Tu sais que tu parles à voix haute là ? Que diraient tes élèves s'ils te voyaient ? M'enfin là n'est pas le problème ! Il nous faut discuter du fameux sexy-clone de ton appart', ça lui va bien, non, comme surnom ?

_Discuter de quoi ? De toute façon on va bien trouver une solution, en attendant je l'enferme et…

_Et tu ne remets plus les pieds chez toi, pour protéger ta dignité… tu es ridicule ! Même un troll aveugle verrait que la solution est évidente ! Tu rentres chez toi et tu te farcis sexy-clone autant de fois que tu le veux ! Et pour le vrai Harry, et bien laissons les choses évoluées, avec un peu de chance, tu pourras te taper non pas un, mais deux Harry en même temps !

_ Ne penses-tu donc qu'à ça ?! J'ai des sentiments moi !

_ Par Merlin, voilà Severus Snape la jeune fille en fleur ! Grâce au clone tu pourras justement te défouler, exprimer tes sentiments de façon brutale ou douce… et n'importe où dans tes quartiers, de la plus plaisante des manières. Voilà un bon exutoire, non ? Mais pour l'instant, tu devrais vérifier que le sex-appeal du clone ne se ballade pas dans le château… sinon on est bon pour subir un ras de marrée de bave… Brrrrrrrr… »

La conscience de Severus était peut-être, hum, des plus inhabituelles, elle avait tout de même raison sur un point, il fallait absolument que sexy-clone reste retranché au fin fond des cachots, ce qui protègerait un temps Severus et sa réputation, il fallait à tout prix que personne ne sache pour lui et son fantasme. C'est à ces idées que le professeur se décida à aller vérifier si le clone était encore là-bas, même si cela devait tourner au viol, finalement ce n'était pas si dérangeant !

Direction donc vers les appartements du grand méchant loup, tiens ! Il semblerait que la porte soit grande ouverte… et le cours de potions allait débuter…

* * *

_Minerva ! Voyons tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?

_J'avais pensé qu'un certain directeur d'école et puissant sorcier pourrait…disons…me réchauffer !

_Ici ? Tu sais bien qu'on pourrait nous surprendre !

_Allez Albus ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois !

_ Raaaah Minerva !

Finalement Harry et Ron repasseront plus tard, le directeur semblant hum…occupé. Du moins parce qu'il avait pu entendre au travers de la porte de ce dernier. Ron qui était déjà blanc comme un cachet, avait prit un ton verdâtre maintenant et Harry avait quant à lui une fâcheuse envie de vomir, là sur le pas de la porte. Ils étaient venus pour essayer de réconforter Ron quant au problème des araignées et le voilà encore plus traumatisé et pleins de vilaines images en tête. Alors comme ça ces deux momies étaient en couple ?... C'est tout de même un exploit d'arriver à être encore actif sexuellement à leur âge.

C'est ça, on repassera plus tard… surtout que le cours de potions allait commencer.

* * *

« Je peux pas, je peux pas ! Je vais tout de même pas laisser ça dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! »

C'était ce que Severus hurlait au milieu de son appartement sans dessus-dessous depuis environ une demi-heure, comme quoi les mangemorts, ça a de la voix. Mais le plus important restait la disparition pas si mystérieuse que ça de sexy-clone. Sexy-clone en plus d'être exhibitionniste était un gros bourrin, et avait réussi à ouvrir la porte tout en délicatesse, en perçant un joli trou en plein milieu de l'épais panneau de bois avec pour seule aide ses délicats petons. Un bel exemple de finesse, non ? Et voilà que sexy-clone nommé « Raie Publique de l'année » (nda : pari tenu !) par la conscience de Severus, là encore un titre délicat, courrait en micro-serviette, tenant par je ne sais quel miracle autour de ses hanches, en plein Poudlard, réclamant à corps et à cris son créateur. Deux solutions s'offraient à Severus, la première étant de fuir très très loin, la deuxième consistant à se suicider dans la minute suivante. Choix difficile. Et son cours de potions commençant dans à peine quelques minutes… il n'avait jamais manqué un de ses cours, même sous les ordres de face-de-serpent, et il n'avait pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui. Il n'aimait certes pas avoir à faire à ces « concombres de mer », mais il avait toujours assuré son travail jusqu'au bout. Le suicide attendra…

* * *

Le cours avait commencé depuis maintenant près d'une heure, les élèves étaient calme, Snape regardait avec amour la corde de pendu dans son tiroir et Neville n'avait rien fait exploser, comme par miracle. C'était bien calme, trop calme pour un cours de potions. Mais le destin avait encore une fois décidé de s'amuser au dépend des habitants de Poudlard.

C'est ainsi que Sexy-clone, qui avait erré comme une âme en peine, cherchant dans les moindres recoins de Poudlard le corps chaud de son maître de potion favoris, arriva, défonçant une fois encore la porte des cachots, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voulait voir un certain « black sugar » afin de lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il était comme ça Sexy-clone, timide et plein de retenue. Il fallait bien dire que l'arrivée de la chose avait fait s'évanouir le véritable Potter, engendrer un nombre de saignements de nez impressionnant, et un magnifique rouge pivoine sur les joues de Severus, qui avait décidé que finalement le moment était venu pour se suicider. Mais malgré la pagaille générale, il se rappela de sa petite discussion avec son amie la conscience, et déjà un début de plan germait dans sa tête. Courir, courir aussi vite que possible vers ses appartements en priant pour que son fantasme le poursuive et à ce moment l'enfermer dans un endroit sécurisé, loin de sa précieuse bibliothèque. Hum…c'était jouable. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard à foncer comme un dératé, se heurtant à plusieurs portes et murs à chacun des virages, mais déjà son appartement était à portée. La phase n°1 c'était jusque là bien déroulée, il fallait maintenant vérifier que la phase n°2 se déroulait sans encombre, un léger regard vers l'arrière lui confirma que Sexy-clone était bien à sa poursuite. La phase n°3 se déroula sans encombre et c'est ainsi que Sexy-clone et son black sugar se retrouvèrent face à face, la serviette du premier menaçant de chuter au moindre mouvement, ébranlant alors le self-control de Severus. Comment un simple gamin pouvait lui faire autant d'effets ? Comment lui, un sorcier redouté arrivait à perdre le fil de ses pensées dès qu'il croisait le regard émeraude ? C'était comme être prisonnier, prisonnier comme il l'avait déjà été à l'époque avec Lily. Mais il ne voulait plus souffrir, il avait déjà trop subi… Ses réflexions s'écroulèrent au moment où ses genoux le lâchèrent, s'écroulant au sol, le regard vide, en proie à une grande lassitude, un poids immense reposant sur ses épaules. Mais dès que son fantasme s'agenouilla près de lui, l'encadrant et le berçant contre son frêle corps, ses soucis s'amenuisèrent, laissant place à la fatigue, s'endormant ainsi dans les bras de son rêve…

* * *

Dumbledore alerté par des élèves rouges, et aux hormones en ébullition, fut mis au courant des derniers événements de la journée, il dût s'informer un peu plus sur les raisons de cette attaque du clone. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit les deux corps côte à côte, endormis sous une épaisse couverture rouge… Un tableau bien paisible… la surprise attendra bien leur réveil.

* * *

Dans l'épisode précédent, nous avions laissé un Harry Potter, gisant inanimé sur le sol des cachots, ce qui est soit dit en passant pitoyable pour le sauveur du monde sorcier… Mais après s'être fait jeté de nombreux verres d'eau froide aux visages par un Draco Malfoy enragé (apparemment le pauvre petit n'a toujours pas digéré ses deux sœurs cachées…) que la belle aux bois magiques dormants daigna enfin émergé d'un cauchemar terrible selon ses dires. En effet, au cours de ses divagations, Harry s'était vu projeté dans un lieu inconnu, un appartement aux couleurs sombres mais chaleureuses, un homme dont le visage restait irrémédiablement flou à ses yeux, se tenait là, au centre de cette pièce. Mais il y avait ce détail, seul les yeux de cet homme restaient visibles, deux orbes noires dont on ne voyait que tristesse et mélancolie. C'était si troublant, ces yeux n'étaient pas inconnus à Harry mais il ne parvenait pas à se remémorer le nom de leur propriétaire, qui pouvait-il être ? Harry avait alors vu la masse sombre s'écrouler comme une simple poupée désarticulée. Il avait alors été comme attiré, irrésistiblement, vers l'homme, ne voulant alors que le protéger, comme par évidence. Il l'avait bercé, doucement, tendrement comme on le fait pour un enfant fragile, comme il l'aurait voulu pour lui-même par le passé. Les yeux s'étaient clos, plongés dans un profond sommeil. Ils étaient alors restés ainsi de nombreuses minutes avant qu'Harry n'aille chercher cette grosse couverture rouge, se blottissant contre l'homme avant de s'endormir, apaisé, plus en sécurité que jamais il ne l'avait été. Mais qui est-il donc ?

* * *

La journée avait été difficile, ça tout le monde au sein de Poudlard était d'accord sur ce point, mais à partir du diner, on pouvait même dire qu'elle avait été carrément pourrie. Outre la dernière folie de Dumbledore qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de redécorer la grande salle en bonbonnière jaune fluo géante, et qui dit jaune fluo dit citron (où en tout cas quand on s'appelle Dumbledore…), c'est ainsi que les élèves s'étaient retrouvés avec du citron dans tout leurs plats, de la tarte au citron aux champignons mariné à la citronnade, ce qui avait provoqué nombre d'overdose de sucre et divers vomissements, mais aussi la promesse d'une jolie camisole pour les vieux jours du directeur… Même si ce diner spécial agrume avait fini d'achever la majorité des élèves, les plus robustes tels que Ron n'avait pas résisté à la dernière surprise de la soirée. C'est ainsi qu'on avait découvert à quel point les Malfoy sont des personnes à l'esprit torturé, où tout du moins aux peurs bizarroïdes… Quand les derniers rescapés arrivèrent aux desserts, des grondements se firent entendre, faisant trembler la gelée au citron. Apparemment, l'origine de ce bruit se rapprochait, mais quel monstre allait encore surgir ? Certains avaient cru à un mauvais trip dû au sucre, d'autres pensaient à un rêve, quelques filles avaient même crié. Pas de peur, loin de là, en tout cas pas pour ces filles, pour Draco par contre… Une chimère géante venait de faire son entrée, touchant presque le plafond de ses grandes oreilles roses. Et Draco qui hurlait à la mort, s'accrochant désespérément à Patty, pour la plus grande joie de celle-ci. Comment pouvait-on avoir si peur d'une chose aussi mignonne ? Bon ok pour la taille, ça peut effrayer, mais on dirait une grosse peluche et comme on dit ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, hein ! C'est ainsi que le monde apprit combien un lapin angora géant pouvait terrifier le prince des Serpentards…

* * *

Les élèves après le désormais célèbre incident du « Lapin maléfique », enfin ça selon les dires de Draco, que les élèves purent alors se coucher, avec la promesse d'une grasse matinée le lendemain, les professeurs devant réparer les dégâts du lapin géant, qui s'était hum… répandu dans les couloirs, bloquant ainsi l'accès à certaines parties du château. C'était alors dans la joie que les élèves Gryffondors se retrouvèrent à discuter le soir dans leurs chambrées. Mais Harry avait paru absent tout le long de la soirée, comme dans un autre monde, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la sagacité de Ron, dont l'estomac réclamait d'autres poulets farcis aux zestes de citron.

_Et bah mon vieux ! Après un diner pareil, tu devrais être heureux, même moi je suis parvenu à oublier mes araignées… allez lâches le morceau !

_C'est gentil de t'inquiéter Ron mais je te jure que tout va bien, je suis simplement un peu…épuisé…

_Ca c'est sûr après la journée qu'on a eu, qui ne le serait pas ! Au fait t'as vu que Snape n'était pas au repas ce soir ? Il a dû fuir le diner au citron du directeur, je vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

_Hum…Snape… C'est bizarre quand même… ça m'énerve, j'arrive pas à faire le lien entre les évènements… Y a quelque chose de pas normal…

_Outre le fait que ton double se trimbale à poil dans le château ?

_Mon double… quand mon double apparaît Snape disparaît toujours, et bordel c'est qui ce Black Sugar ?! cria Harry.

_Hey ! T'inquiètes pas Dumbledore nous a annoncé qu'il aurait des nouvelles à propos des rêves dans pas longtemps ! Tu ferais mieux de dormir vieux ! Ca ira mieux demain !

_T'as raison, merci Ron et bonne nuit…

_N'empêche que je reprendrais bien de ce poulet moi, avec un peu de gelée pour faire passer…

_Goinfre !

Harry se débâtit quelques minutes avec ses deux orbes sombres qui ne voulaient plus le quitter, Ron était bien gentil avec ses conseils, mais comment être tranquille avec tout ce qui c'était passé ? Harry avait l'impression d'être complètement largué, comme hors du jeu, attendant de pouvoir jouer enfin son rôle. Et son rêve qui n'apparaissait toujours pas, lui aussi commençait à avoir peur du futur, par Merlin ne le laisseront-ils jamais tranquille ? Et comment Ron avait pu se calmer aussi facilement face à la menace des araignées ? Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses… mais il devait bien avouer que l'arrivée du lapin géant lui avait fait oublier ses soucis… Sur ses questions, Harry s'endormit enfin d'un sommeil agité, poursuivi par ses mystérieux yeux.

Pendant ce temps, les araignées apparues depuis quelques secondes, se mettent en chasse, le gibier : un Ron endormi…

* * *

_Et voilàààààààà, bon je crois qu'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais les pavés sont plus gros, je garde ma moyenne YEAH ! Bon les choses avancent bien, entrons maintenant dans la dernière partie de la fanfic..._

_Merci encore une fois de m'avoir lu malgré mon rythme de limace, je dois bien avouer que ce chapitre est resté longtemps dans mes fichiers à demi fini, promis j'essayerai de livrer le chapitre 8 dès que possible !_

_Reviews ?_


	8. Déjeuner face à ma conscience !

_

* * *

_

Bon ok ça fait longtemps… mais franchement est-ce que ça vous étonne ?

_Arf… l'auteuze a un rythme de larve équatoriale, ou de paresseux au choix, ouai c'est quand même mieux les paresseux…_

_Donc voici le chapitre 8, l'histoire s'accélère, un peu comme dans un manège à la fête foraine (l'auteuze n'a pas de cerveau, mais bon je pense que vous l'aviez deviné ?)_

_**Limibd :** hey, je suis fan de catch alors forcément à un moment ça transparait… surtout quand ça vire à l'obsession avec une autre auteuze… l'intéressée se reconnaitra dans ce nom de code : mission Y2J… putain même dans mes réponses, ça devient pathétique… Excusez-moi…_

_**Rock's tangerine :** je crois que j'en ai traumatisé plus d'un avec le « raaah Minerva ! » xD, m'enfin c'est pas pire que ton mari et ses références à la poitrine de Marianne, hein ! Mwahahah quand je pense que ton mari n°2 a été éliminé YAHA ! Au fait j'ai vu que t'avais réussi à caser le violet évêque dans ta fic, mes félicitations très chère ! Mais je n'ai toujours pas vu le mot « otarie »…_

_**Youni :** bizarrement mon esprit c'est automatiquement fermé aux assauts d'images mentales des deux vieux en pleine action… peut-être un mécanisme de défense… pourtant y a des images bien plus cool à avoir en tête… Et si on allait chercher Y2J et Morrison ? Après tout on a déjà pas mal de plans, non ?_

_Sinon merci à **Angel01heart** et **Zaika** pour leur review ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Sur ceux bonne lecture…_

_…et bonnes images mentales ; )_

**_Chapitre 8 : Apparitions, déjeuné face à ma conscience !_**

Souvenez-vous, dans le chapitre précédent du conte « comment Harry Potter se retrouva dans le lit du graisseux ? », nous avions laissé un Harry se débattant dans ses rêves face à deux yeux noirs qui semblaient ne pas vouloir le lâcher… Et apparemment, vu les faibles gémissements que celui-ci poussait depuis sa couche, ce problème n'était toujours pas réglé, le réveillant et le laissant entre deux sommeils, dans un brouillard cotonneux, le laissant réfléchir sans logique , faisant surgir des idées vite oubliées. Et son rêve qui ne s'était toujours pas manifesté… Quand, comment et surtout quoi ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il avouait que la peur d'un clone de son ennemi juré, le vilain-pas-beau-gluant-dont-personne-n'a-le-courage-de-prononcer-son-nom, était passée à un second stade, le laissant redouter ces yeux mystérieux… Et si Voldemort apparaissait ? Serait-ce mieux que ces yeux ? Voldemort au moins était vaincu, et avait livré la plupart de ses secrets, mais ces yeux, ces yeux cachant quelqu'un, laissant Harry effrayé par leur véritable signification. En ce moment, ce pauvre gamin donnerait tout pour un bon psychiatre… Finalement, Harry n'était sûr de rien, peut-être que ses rêves avaient évolués ? Son cerveau commençait à surchauffer face à toutes ses questions sans réponses, le laissant telle une pelote de laine anarchiquement emmêlée… Et dire que le sommeil est censé nous faire voir plus clair, Harry s'empêtrait dans un résonnement illogique, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, dans un semblant de sommeil illusoire…

« Pourvu que Dumbledore trouve quelque chose… » marmona-t'il…

* * *

Dans le lit jouxtant celui d'Harry, Ron avait quant à lui réussit à s'endormir et ronflait comme un bien heureux, rêvant de poulets citronnés et de lapin géant en gelée. Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête, le bonheur avant l'averse, la joie avant le crachin (oui bon je vais peut-être m'arrêter là moi...) Donc comme je vous le disais, à l'extérieur de ce fabuleux rêve gourmand, une sombre attaque se préparait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Voilà que les araignées qui s'étaient matérialisées il y a peu, atterrissant sous les yeux horrifiés de Mimi Geignarde qui visiblement aimait bien plus les hommes que ces créatures, créatures qui avaient réussies à s'infiltrer dans le fief des courageux Gryffondors pendant la nuit, se rapprochant de plus en plus de leur proie, j'ai nommé Ronald Weasley. Ces monstrueuses choses poilues (et je ne parle pas d'Hagrid bien-entendu, sorte d'Attila des temps modernes niveau pilosité…) n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques mètres du roux au bois dormant… Doucement, une patte après l'autre, la créature dominante s'avança au travers du dortoir, suivie bientôt par sa troupe silencieuse, s'approchant directement de Ron, reconnaissable entre mille grâce à son odeur de nourriture. L'araignée en chef écarta doucement les rideaux encadrant le lit, lui permettant de monter sur le lit, encadrant le corps de ces pattes non-épilées du roux qui affichait par contraste un sourire de gourmand heureux, marmonnant par moment « pouleeeet… ». N'importe quelle personne qui aurait vu cette scène irréaliste, vous aurait conté un lit bercé par un océan d'araignées noires et effrayantes, regardant attentivement leur chef s'approcher doucement du visage d'un jeune homme endormi comme prêt à le dévorer… Rêve onirique ? Mais déjà Ron s'agitait, dérangé dans son sommeil par un poids écrasant à l'odeur putride, ouvrant les yeux par intermittence, se frottant les yeux pour les ouvrir enfin et découvrir à quoi ressemble une araignée de la forêt interdite en gros plan… Le cri strident et quelque peu efféminé ne tarda bien sûr pas à réveiller ses compagnons de chambrée, faisant tomber Harry de son lit au milieu d'un rêve lui aussi dérangeant. Dès que le jeune sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude vit la scène horrifique s'offrant à lui, prit le réflexe d'ouvrir les rideaux d'un geste vif, laissant les rayons de soleil naissants inondés la pièce et éblouir les araignées habituées à l'obscurité de la forêt, les poussant ainsi à battre en retraite, se précipitant tel un troupeau de vaches en déroute vers la sortie (nda : je sais, je sais ! on me complimente beaucoup sur mes métaphores si poétiques !). Laissant ainsi, un Ron plus blanc que blanc, une expression d'horreur pure peinte sur son visage déjà marquée par les traces qu'avait laissées son oreiller sur sa joue, et un Harry se demandant en premier comment allait-il faire pour réconforter son ami après ça, et en second, si Dumbledore avancerait plus vite dans ses recherches si on le menaçait d'un impardonnable…

* * *

Severus Snape était d'humeur bougonne ce matin. Il avait eu le plaisir de se faire réveiller par un cri étrangement féminin qui avait bien dû réveiller tout le château aux aurores, puis après s'être rendormit, ce fut au tour de son adorable sexy-clone de jouer au réveil matin humain, en effet le dit réveil n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se hisser sur le torse du professeur et de commencer à lui lécher les tétons pendant qu'une main plus taquine s'occupait de la partie basse du dit professeur pendant que ce dernier dormait. Alors évidemment Severus n'étant pas vraiment habitué aux attentions coquines dès le matin, avait quelque peu over-réagit, oh rien de bien méchant, il avait juste balancé son jeune amant contre le mur d'en face en se réveillant au moment de la jouissance, tachant par la même occasion ses draps au lieu de la main du jeune homme évanoui au pied du mur d'en face qu'il avait d'ailleurs dû réanimer prit de remords face à sa réaction… Alors oui, on pouvait effectivement considérer que la journée ne commençait pas sous les meilleurs hospices, mais Severus devait bien avouer que ce n'était rien face à la déclaration de Dumbledore et l'apparition du rêve de Ron Weasley qui avait maintenant une forte tendance à crier comme une jeune fille dès qu'on s'approchait de lui à moins de dix mètres, et comme bouquet final, le rêve du jeune Potter avait enfin fait son apparition durant son cours, lui-laissant comme un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale… Venez par ici les enfants, c'est l'heure du flash-back !

* * *

La grande salle était désormais envahis par les visages encore endormis de la plus part des élèves apprenti-sorciers. Il fallait dire que le corps enseignant n'était pas dans un meilleur état, Dumbledore et Minerva paraissaient aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre, une étrange marque ressemblant fortement à un suçon marquant leur deux cous fripés et un Severus Snape foudroyant du regard cette courageuse assiette se tenant fièrement juste devant lui. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent et après un bref tintement de cuillère contre un verre, Dumbledore choisit de faire une petite déclaration qui ébranla les personnes concernées. Il se leva et déclara après avoir grimacé face à une douleur soudaine au dos sous le regard réprobateur de Minerva qui semblait vouloir dire « tu vois nous n'aurions jamais dû essayer cette position ! »

« Mes chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, après un accident en cours de potion, les rêves de certains élèves se sont matérialisés durant les derniers jours, causant leur cotât de panique et de dégâts, en plus de la gêne bien sûr naturelle pour les personnes concernées [Un bref regard pour Severus qui déporta sa haine pour les assiettes sur le vieux directeur]. Et bien, nous pouvons vous annoncer qu'après d'intenses recherches, nous sommes en mesure d'inverser les effets de la potion. [Quelques cries de joie retentirent dans la salle] Cependant je dois bien vous avouer que ce passage comporte certains petits problèmes d'ordre technique… en effet, afin que les rêves de chacun disparaissent, il faudra à leur propriétaire les affronter en face et trouver un moyen de surpasser leur peur [Le visage de Snape blêmit à ces mots]. Comme vous pouvez le constatez ceci risque de poser problème, c'est pourquoi nous vous laissons le temps nécessaire pour régler ceci, et nous nous porterons volontiers en aide aux personnes le désirant. Merci pour votre écoute et bon courage ! »

Dire que la nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe paraissait trop faible face à l'ampleur des réactions des concernés, Ron était tombé à la renverse et de la bave écumait aux coins de sa bouche (nda : en même temps y va pas baver du nez…), Hermione avait regardé ce dernier prise d'un rouge aux joues encore inédit, Severus avait réussi à fissurer la pauvre assiette grâce à son regard, Draco avait hurlé et était sorti de la salle aussitôt suivi par Crabe et Goyle, les yeux enamourés ne présageant rien de bon pour le blondinet… Résultat la quasi-totalité des malchanceux étaient maintenant entrain de courir dans tout les sens en hurlant dans le château, tous sauf Harry et Severus, le premier n'ayant pas encore de raison réelle de s'inquiéter pour son rêve n'étant toujours pas apparu, ce qui lui laissait le bonheur de poursuivre son raisonnement matinal. Il en était tout autre pour le professeur pourtant si maître de lui-même d'habitude. En effet, ce dernier venait de recevoir la visite de sa très chère conscience et jamais on n'avait pu lire autant d'émotions sur son visage, agité par toute une série de tic nerveux correspondant à quelque chose, un sentiment dans le langage snapien. Mais reprenons donc cette conversation interne du début :

_Alors comme ça tu vas devoir affronter le gamin en face, eh bah on peut toujours attendre le déluge… : nargua sa conscience.

_ O toi tais toi ! J'ai déjà bien assez de problème comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'un moulin à paroles en plus !

_ Espèce d'idiot le moulin à paroles en question, c'est ton toi libéré, non entravé par ces chaines, gambadant nu dans la prairie si tu préfères… t'es vachement refoulé comme type tu sais ?

_ Gambadant nu… Je suis fou, oui c'est ça je suis un skyzophrène ! Ahah dans ton cul la conscience ! Mon dieu… j'ai proféré une insulte aussi simpliste… cette conscience commence à déteindre sur moi…

_Eh oh faudrait voir à se recentrer sur tes problèmes, man ! Remarques si ta proposition tient toujours…

_Mes problèmes, c'est vrai… Harry… je ne peux tout de même pas aller le voir l'air de rien et lui « Salut Potter, je fantasme sur toi depuis que tu as vaincu Voldemort, ça dirait qu'on fasse connaissance dans mon lit ? »

_Ca c'est sûr tu n'es pas assez décontracté pour ça, essayes la drogue peut-être que t'y arriveras !

_Je…je vais attendre et chercher ! Oui chercher ! Il doit bien avoir une autre solution ! Les potions règlent toujours mes problèmes !

_C'est pas une fiole que tu te tapes mais un corps humain chaud, humide… y fait chaud ici non ?

_Il faut que je fasse des recherches tout de suite…

_Mais c'est qu'il est bouché ce type ! T'as pensé à sexy-clone que tu devras supporter en attendant une illusoire solution ? Vu ta réaction de ce matin… pauvre sexy-clone qui voulait juste te faire éjac…

_BYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Apparemment ce dernier cri avait beaucoup étonné les personnes présentes dans la salle, faut dire que pour un homme qui ne desserre jamais la mâchoire durant les repas, ce cri est assez insolite… Aussitôt Severus Snape se leva, essayant de retrouver un semblant de dignité et traversa la grande salle, digne, sous l'œil surpris des élèves et intrigué d'Harry qui avait regardé le visage de son professeur durant son petit débat interne. Severus, au moment de passer devant son élève favori ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en croisant le regard émeraude à la grande surprise d'Harry. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête du professeur ? se demanda Harry… Remarquez vaut mieux pas qu'il le sache le pauvre…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le cours de potion Gryffondors/Serpentards commença en retard à cause de la défection du professeur, que Dumbledore avait ramené par le col de la cape, après l'avoir trouvé hurlant contre soit même dans ses appartements. Le cours débuta donc dans la joie et le bonheur, après que Snape ait affiché au hasard la composition d'une potion pour première année au tableau et partit s'enfermer dans sa réserve d'ingrédients, histoire de dépérir un peu plus. Malgré un questionnement légitime sur le comportement du maître de potion, les élèves commencèrent à s'activer autour des chaudrons dans un calme sépulturale, ne déplorant pour le moment aucun problème.

Harry, quant à lui, avait les yeux plongés dans la mixture bouillonnante devant lui, comme absorber par chaque bulle éclatant à la surface du chaudron. Le pauvre gamin était encore embourbé dans ses questions effleurées ce matin-là. Et que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de leur professeur ? Il quitta alors sa place partant à la recherche d'ingrédients, tiré par la manche par une Hermione soucieuse de ses notes en potions, laissant derrière son chaudron en ébullition. Dès qu'il saisit le pot contenant l'ingrédient voulu, un pop sonore retentit derrière lui le tirant de ses réflexions, le faisant se retourner vivement à l'affut d'une nouvelle menace, pour apercevoir à sa grande surprise les deux yeux hantant ses rêves les plus récents. Dans le genre menace, celle-ci était bien originale…

* * *

Severus, alerté par le bruit, accouru courageusement tel un superman gothique et sans calbute par-dessus son pantalon afin de secourir le malheureux pot d'ingrédient gisant désormais au sol. Mais le fait de voir deux énormes yeux noirs fixant d'un regard ampli de désir son élève tant fantasmé, le stoppa net au milieu de son sauvetage, s'affalant de tout son long. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux quelque part ? Un frisson parcouru son échine, mauvais présage… Bien sûr l'ambiance c'était tendue d'un coup après l'apparition du dernier rêve (pas que les cours de potion soient vraiment joyeux non-plus…) et le silence devenu pesant continua lorsque Severus dû accompagner tant bien que mal son élève au bureau du directeur. Il fallait bien que la conscience de l'homme se réveille, histoire de le mettre devant l'évidence…

_Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux ! C'est bien, tu as enfin décidé de te déclarer, mais je t'avertis, tes appartements c'est de l'autre côté, là tu vas chez le vieux fou… A moins que tu veuilles faire l'amour à Harry sur son bureau ? Sur les traces de Minerva et Dumby ?

Absence de pensée en retour de la part de Severus

_J'y crois pas, si on peut plus déconner… jamais vu un homme aussi coincé du derche… Moi qui veux simplement ton bonheur… Vous êtes seuls, c'est le moment mon gars !

_Ce n'est certainement pas le moment pour ceci, et je compte bien ne pas avoir à me déclarer ! Et puis il faut que Dumbledore aide le gamin a interpréter ses rêves…

_Pour qu'il l'envoie voir Trelawney, alors que moi je sais à qui sont ces yeux ?! Et arrêtes de l'appeler « gamin », c'est un homme plein de testostérone à présent !

_ Que…tu sais à qui sont ces yeux ?! Une conscience aussi perverse, délurée que toi ?!

_Premièrement la conscience perverse et délurée c'est la tienne ducon, et deuxièmement même un troll de deux mois saurait pour les yeux… faut croire que la partie coincée de ton esprit est soit débile soit hétéro… remarque ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ignore le joli cul qui se dandine devant toi…

Snape à ces mots, jeta un bref regard sur le derrière de son élève qui l'avait dépassé durant son débat. Nouvelle décharge le long de la colonne…

_Tu vois ? même toi tu ne peux pas retenir ton excitation… reprit la conscience.

_Je ne suis pas ex-ci-té ! Et puis à qui sont ces yeux ?

_ Regardes toi dans un miroir débile !

_Professeur ! Youhou professeur, vous allez bien ?! demanda Harry, inquiet devant le soudain blêmissement de son enseignant. Nous sommes arrivés depuis cinq minutes mais vous ne m'avez pas entendu…

« Bizarre » pensa Harry

« Ce ne peut…être mes yeux ! » hurla Snape en son fort intérieur…

* * *

Evidemment dès que Dumbledore associa le visage de Snape apparemment tendu et les yeux qui fixait le jeune Potter, un sourire vient illuminer son visage (et ça sans intervention de sa drogue favorite, j'ai nommé le citron… Minerva l'a collé en désintox à ce qui paraitrait…).

_Eh bien mon garçon, voilà un rêve bien étrange, commença le directeur, voyons deux yeux onyx, apparemment masculin vu la longueur des cils… Harry serais-tu amoureux ?

Visiblement Snape eut du mal à réprimer un hoquet de terreur à cette question, quant à Harry, lui se contenta de se murer dans un silence gêné durant de longues minutes.

_Que, que, quoi ! Mais je sais même pas à qui ils appartiennent ces maudits yeux, alors delà à savoir si j'en suis amoureux… vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que c'est…un fantasme… ?

_Oh je n'affirme rien, je tente de comprendre, vois-tu ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu comprennes par toi-même si je préfère confier au professeur Snape la mission de te porter de l'aide à ce sujet. Il t'aidera quotidiennement et s'investira j'en suis sûr, de manière très poussée dans ton questionnement… acheva Dumbledore dans un sourire mutin.

A première vue, Severus ne fut pas vraiment enchanté par la nouvelle, bon vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas enchanté par le complot du vieux. Le citronné du bocal allait encore jouer aux marieuses, eh bien rira bien qui rira le dernier, se jura Snape… Le vieux chnoc allait le payer et très cher !

* * *

Dire que la journée n'était pas des plus heureuses était un euphémisme. Une nouvelle pareille avait profondément déstabilisée Severus, à juste raison, et Harry, d'une manière bien plus confuse. Ce pauvre jeune homme ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose clochait. Le comportement de son professeur, ses réactions alambiquées et le sentiment de passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel tourmentaient Harry. Et c'est fourbu qu'il arriva au repas du midi, avec un Ronald tremblant et une Hermione aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Pour une fois le repas se déroula sans annonce spectaculaire, arrivée de rêves intempestifs…un moment de calme bien trop rare. Non pour une fois le destin frappa Harry de son plus cognard. Au détour d'un couloir, une chose rose et bizarrement chaude, trop chaude, heurta Harry, envoyant le jeune homme et son mystérieux agresseur au sol, pêle-mêle. Harry releva la tête en même temps que la chose venue de nulle part, confrontation de regards émeraude… émeraude ? Harry se regardait comme dans un miroir, parfait reflet, petites différences mais pourquoi se voyait-il ? Ce n'est qu'en baissant son regard qu'il avisa la micro-serviette couvrant les hanches de son reflet. Il tenait enfin son double, qui gémissait maintenant un « Black-sugar » des plus sensuels… Il essaya alors de l'attraper mais déjà le clone était debout, d'un bond incroyable, il partit à quelques mètre de son original. Si son clone voulait jouer à ce jeu, Harry était bien décidé à le suivre… Qui était donc ce Black-sugar ?

* * *

Encore une évasion miracle de son sexy-clone, pestait Severus. L'homme, retourné à ses cachots pour y déjeuner, constata le trou béant dans l'épais mur de pierre, juste à côté de la porte. Sexy-clone, c'est un peu Bob Le Bricoleur en plus violent… Severus répara les dégâts d'un rapide coup de baguette, et commença à chercher dans les alentours où avait bien pu se faufiler ce satané clone. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de recherches infructueuses, le grand, l'immense, le redouté Severus Snape se décida à appeler son fantasme. Nada. Il avait besoin d'un siège, et d'alcool, de beaucoup d'alcool. A peine assit, que déjà son sexy-clone se tenait défonçait sa porte encore une fois.

* * *

Harry avait eu bien du mal à le suivre, ce clone courrait à une vitesse hallucinante, l'entrainant dans la profondeur obscure des cachots. Harry avait bien commencé à douter en le voyant aller dans ce coin si reculé du château mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter sa course maintenant, même si il ne connaissait pas cette partie des cachots. Etrange… Mais enfin le clone stoppa devant une lourde porte de bois avant de donner un coup de pied d'une violence étonnante, abatant d'un geste la porte de bois massif. Le clone rentra enfin dans la pièce… hum mais quel est ce bruit ? On dirait que deux personnes se chamaillent. Et maintenant ? Mais… C'est…un gémissement ? Non plutôt en grognement… Harry allait enfin savoir qui fantasmait sur lui, voir aujourd'hui ce black-sugar… Se plaquant contre le mur, le cœur menaçant de lâcher, il avança petit à petit… Avait-il réellement envie de découvrir cette scène ? Même lui ne le savait pas, il devait agir tout simplement. Pousser la curiosité jusqu'au bout… Harry arriva enfin à la bordure, se décidant à jeter un œil une fois pour toute dans cette fichue pièce…

* * *

Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Severus quand il avait vu sa porte s'affaler contre son tapis, découvrant ainsi son sexy-clone, plus décidé que jamais. Le professeur se leva d'un bond, bientôt rejoint par son Harry, se collant à lui de la plus outrageuse des manières, le taquinant déjà de ses mains expertes. Et déjà son corps le trahissait, il tenta bien de le repousser mais s'étant empêtré dans sa cape, il dégringola au sol, son Harry sur les genoux capturant sa bouche. Grognement de fureur…grognement de plaisir ? Déjà Severus devait s'avouer vaincu, encore une fois par le maudit gamin aux yeux verts… Bientôt sa cape tomba au sol, et le clone emmêla ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de Severus, gémissant quand ce dernier passa les mains dans son dos, parcourant la frontière de la serviette d'un geste mutin. Ivresse et passion. Mais un bruit interpela les deux amoureux… Harry, le véritable Harry se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte… Hoquet de terreur…

* * *

_Voilàààààààà ! Mon dieu jamais un chapitre ne m'a paru aussi long et pénible. Mon Everest personnel…bon ok mon Mont Blanc personnel (et c'est de la crème dont je parle…)_

_Pas de paris tenu dans ce chapitre… dommage, on est à cours…_

_Mais terrible nouvelle ! Clash mondain ! Frayeur planétaire ! :_

_Je tiens à vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre est prévu pour longtemps…révisions bac exigent…_


	9. Confrontations héroïques et révélations

_**Vampir-kun :** Tout d'abord, j'adore tes reviews plus longues que la moyenne (légèrement :) ), à chaque fois je rigole bien et ça m'aide pas mal dans l'histoire, donc merci ! Ensuite, Sev' soumis c'est un peu mon fantasme secret, mais j'y arriverai tôt ou tard Severus, tu seras soumis ! Mwahahahah ! (hum… calmons-nous…) Pour les yeux, oui, oui, ils flottent bien en l'air, planant au dessus d'Harry si tu préfères, et puis c'est qu'ils ont leur importance, hein ! C'est pas comme le lapin géant de Draco. Pour la réaction, il suffit de descendre la page et hop ! ;)_

_**Rock's tangerine :** Y a intérêt à avoir « Otarie » dans ta fic, sinon t'auras un gage avec un mot encore plus dur à placer (quoique « otarie » c'est déjà pas mal, que dirais-tu « phoque de l'antarctique » ?). Ah ça les micro-serviettes, c'est un peu notre étendard personnel ! Et puis on peut toujours coupler ça avec les deux vieux ! Imagines un peu Dumby avec la dite-micro-serviette ?_

_**Konomu-imoutu :** Et bien, on peut dire que c'est pas mal dans un sens, t'as eu tout d'un coup et pas d'attente entre les chapitres :). Mais pourquoi donc tout le monde me dît que je coupe au mauvais moment ?! C'est un très bon moment pour couper quand on est un auteur sadique et méchant !_

_**Bidy :** Parce que j'ai un fan-club ?! Wouah la classe ! Et bien, euh je suis très honorée, je remercie mes parents qui m'ont permis d'être là, face au monde, snif… * en mode discours émouvant (ou pas…) *_

_**Nancy :** Techniquement non, j'avais simplement des épreuves anticipées, et comme je suis en L, j'avais beaucoup de travail aussi ^^ Mais globalement je suis contente, 42 pts d'avance :)_

_Donc merci encore à tout ceux qui me lisent, me paient en reviews et ainsi de suite… Petite précision, ce chapitre est pour le moment l'avant-dernier donc même si tout parait légèrement débile, faut pas s'en inquiéter !_

**_Bonne lecture et bonnes rigolades (enfin j'espère !)_**

Rappel :

« Mais un bruit interpela les deux amoureux… Harry, le véritable Harry se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte… Hoquet de terreur… »

**Chapitre 9 : Confrontations héroïques et révélations !**

Harry courrait, courrait comme il n'avait jamais couru auparavant, au travers des couloirs, du jardin, de la lisière forestière jusqu'à l'herbe bordant le grand lac. Seul avec ses images mentales défilant inlassablement devant lui. Les deux yeux noirs flottant toujours derrière lançaient un regard perdu sur le survivant. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas vu ça, il rêvait, toutes les propositions possibles n'arrivaient pas à effacer cette vérité : Severus Snape, l'homme que détestait les membres de la famille Potter fantasmait sur le dernier né… Harry revit l'image des deux corps enlacés, le désir amoureux dans les yeux de son professeur, son propre corps collé au torse de ce dernier, et tout devient flou, seule l'impression d'amour ambiant et d'harmonie restait. Ce n'était donc pas seulement physique, Harry se serrait senti trahi si ça l'avait été, il était question de sentiments… Il se serait senti trahi ? Pourquoi ? Après tout, il devrait être dégouté, dénoncer son professeur mais rien… Il y avait ce vide avec au centre seulement cette boule minuscule d'envie qui avait soudain grossit démesurément en les voyant… Alors voilà ce que ressentait son professeur pour lui ? Harry comprenait enfin tout ces regards furtifs, ces rougeurs vite effacées, cette attitude que l'homme avait depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort… que cet homme était gay… tout comme lui…

* * *

De son côté, Severus était absent, perdu, il éprouvait une fois de plus cette sensation d'avoir tout gâché, une douloureuse sensation de déjà-vu lui serrait le cœur. Il était resté impassible pendant quelques instants après son départ, à l'écoute des pas fuyant et devenant déjà inaudible, son visage irrémédiablement fermé, laissant seulement voir une faible lueur d'hébétude et d'incompréhension. Alors il les avait vus ? Comment allait-il pouvoir faire face au scandale que ça allait provoquer ?

_Au diable le scandale ! T'es amoureux de lui oui ou non ?! Non d'un troll en chaleur, vas le chercher et expliques lui tes sentiments ! intervint la conscience pas net.

_Tu dis ça avec une telle simplicité… il va me prendre pour un monstre…il a raison, c'est ce que je suis…

_Eh ben mon coco, essayes d'être un peu moins pessimiste pour une fois dans ta vie ! Si ça se trouve ça lui a beaucoup plu cette petite scénette, il voudra peut-être en rencontrer les acteurs de manière plus…privée !

_Comment pourrait-il aimer un type comme moi ?!

_C'est vrai que vu l'état de tes cheveux et le peu de romantisme que tu lui montres en auraient refroidi plus d'un… Mais bon si il t'aime comme tu es, faut que t'en profites, cueilles les roses de ta vie, man ! Oh, tiens en parlant de tiges, faudrait peut-être calmer celle de Sexy-clone ! C'est qu'il va exploser si tu le laisses comme ça !

Il fallait dire que Sexy-clone était complètement étranger aux tourments de son propriétaire, et s'excitait depuis un bon quart d'heure devant les yeux absents de Severus. Tout y était passé, la pose aguicheuse, les râles de désir, les coups de langue à la sauvette… Quand Severus s'en aperçut enfin, il rabroua durement le clone, qui l'espace d'un instant remarqua la profonde tristesse qui émanait des orbes noirs. Sexy-clone comprit enfin ce qui se passait en dehors de son monde érotique, s'apercevant de cette blessure, son maître était blessé au cœur…

Ce qui suivit étonna Severus au plus haut point. Il vit le clone se relever, lui lançant un regard volontaire et matérialisa sans un mot l'uniforme réglementaire des Gryffondors, devenant pour la première fois depuis son apparition la réplique exacte du vrai Harry. Sexy-clone lança un dernier regard à son maître, et partit à la recherche de son original. Derrière lui, sur le visage de Severus cheminait une larme unique.

Du côté du lac, depuis les yeux qui suivaient le vrai Harry, cheminait cette même larme, ce qui décontenança Harry plus que de raison…

* * *

Le lendemain, Dumbledore communiqua aux personnes touchées par la potion, qu'ils disposaient de l'entière journée pour se faire à l'idée de résoudre leurs problématiques rêveries et même l'appliquer pour les plus décidés d'entre eux. La nouvelle avait bien sûr fait de l'effet, et agitée les rumeurs les plus folles sur le sujet. Depuis peu des paris sur les possesseurs de rêves étaient devenus le jeu préféré des élèves, et peut-être même des professeurs comme le soufflait la rumeur d'un parieur anonyme empestant le citron à plein nez. « Alors à qui appartenait tout ces rêves ? Qui serait le premier à l'affronter ? Prenez vos paris, mesdames et messieurs ! » voilà ce qu'haranguaient quelques élèves au travers de l'école pendant les pauses, avec une masse de parieurs, novices ou experts en la matière, devant les receleurs. Bien sûr les paris sur Harry allaient bon train et des sommes astronomiques étaient atteintes. Mais bien sûr Harry n'allait certainement pas être le premier à se confronter à son rêve. Non, c'était Seamus qui s'y était collé, premier en apparition, premier en affrontement !

* * *

Alors voici l'épique combat contre le dragon onirique de ce cher Seamus. Le pauvre avait eu un sursaut de courage quand Dumbledore lui avait annoncé en aparté où se trouvait son dragon. Hagrid était alors venu le chercher et l'avait emmené tout tremblant vers le lieu où le dragon pouvait s'amuser comme il le voulait. Et s'amuser était vraiment le mot. Quand Seamus était arrivé, il se serait cru dans une pouponnière géante. Des peluches hautes de trois mètres, des jouets divers, des coussins plus gros qu'une maison, et même des vêtements pour dragon premier âge, mais le pire était de voir le dît dragon, vautré sur un coussin, une totoche en pendentif et pour finir tétant goulument un biberon de lait énorme. Comme l'avait précisé Hagrid en voyant la tête de son élève, il s'était « légèrement » attendri en voyant le soi-disant bébé dragon, et n'avait eu alors de cesse de lui confier la meilleure éducation dans le meilleur des environnements. « Il est taré », voilà ce que pensa Seamus. Mais comment tué un bébé à écailles et gros comme une caverne de troll berserk devant son papa gâteau ?

Seamus s'avança alors vers le dragon, le pointant de baguette en cas d'attaque, mais le seul mouvement que fit ce dernier était de tourner la manivelle d'une énorme boîte à musique pour enfant. Seamus s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à toucher la marque sur l'épaule gauche du dragon, le tout avec « Au claire de la lune » en fond sonore. Pour le combat épique, on repassera… Le dragon sentant la petite main contre son épaule, détourna mollement la tête et lança un regard candide à son adversaire, y voyant visiblement un nouveau jouet comme quand Tonton Hagrid lui courait après en imitant les animaux de la forêt. La minute d'après Seamus ne touchait plus terre, littéralement parlant. Le dragon commençait à le lancer d'une patte griffue à l'autre en grognant en rythme. Seamus, croyant à une attaque, décocha maladroitement un sort qui éblouit le dragon lorsque cela toucha le mur, y voyant sa chance Seamus fit apparaître une corde autour du cou de l'animal, sauta à terre et tira sur la corde pour l'entraver afin d'avoir assez de temps pour formuler un sort d'obéissance. Manque de pot, le dragon trouvait en cette corde un autre objet d'amusement, tira dessus d'un coup sec, envoyant le pauvre garçon à l'autre bout de la pouponnière, avant de décider de jouer à l'hélicoptère en faisant tourner la corde à toute vitesse au dessus de sa tête, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à un Seamus légèrement verdâtre une fois qu'il tomba au sol. Mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Seamus qui réussi à immobiliser le dragon grâce à un sort le temps de l'attacher solidement à la patte du nounours le plus proche. Le dragon, mécontent de cette entrave, tira d'un coup sec sur la corde, propulsant ainsi l'énorme nounours jusqu'à sa tête, s'assommant alors par la masse dufteuse. Nounours 1 - Dragon 0. C'est de cette manière plus qu'étrange que Seamus dompta la bête onirique qui explosa en une centaine de bulles multicolores, marquant ainsi la fin du combat le plus débile du monde sorcier, sur fond de pleurs d'Hagrid.

* * *

Mais ce combat héroïque n'était pas la seule attraction de la journée à Poudlard. Dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, on pouvait voire Crabe et Goyle, suivit chacun par leur exemplaire privé de Draco, courir aussi vite que leurs jambes boudinées le permettaient. Dans quel but ? Et bien, selon les rumeurs courant déjà, les clones féminins les auraient rendus fou. Tout simplement. Les clones auraient la même particularité que leur original, en effet au bout d'un certain temps, ils devenaient aussi insupportable à la vue qu'à l'oreille, à force de babillages égocentriques incessants sur la blondeur et la pureté de leur cheveux, passant ainsi plus de temps avec un peigne qu'avec leur amoureux. Voilà donc pourquoi Crabe et Goyle couraient à la recherche du vrai Draco, histoire de fermer enfin le caquet des deux blondinettes. Draco, loin de se douter des deux boulets fonçant sur lui, essayait comme il pouvait de trouver l'endroit le plus discret du château afin de pouvoir se cacher du terrifiant lapin rose géant. Et pour lui, cet endroit se trouvait sous une des tables de cour de la salle de Trelawney. Remarquez qu'avec toutes ces fanfreluches, tapis, tentures et autres, on pouvait cacher Graup (nda : petit rappel : le géant, demi-frère d'Hagrid il me semble…) sans aucun problème.

Le pauvre prince ne savait pas que deux autres animaux, bien plus effrayants il me semble, étaient à sa recherche et se rapprochaient dangereusement de la salle de voyance. Malfoy tressaillit dès qu'il entendit la porte grinçante s'ouvrir, laissant place à deux respirations cahoteuses. Trop petit pour être lapin géant en tout cas. Malfoy ayant tout de même une fierté, sauf devant le dît lapin, essayait tant bien que mal de ramper vers la porte pour prendre la fuite. Oui, je sais, c'est ce qu'on appelle le courage. Passant sous chaque table avec le moins de bruit possible, il en profita pour voire les nouveaux arrivants. Hum…chaussures sales, chevilles boudinées et pantalons trop courts, une impression familière. Râle proche du meuglement, ok, plus de doutes possibles. Draco serpenta jusqu'à la porte, se releva silencieusement et claqua la porte, histoire de rappeler quelle était leur place à ses sous-fifres. Malfoy, scrutant les visages effrayés l'espace d'une seconde puis cette étrange lueur perverse. Ca c'est inquiétant. Vraiment inquiétant. Surtout depuis qu'ils tendaient leur paluches graisseuses vers son si beau corps princier. Le tableau était cependant des plus comiques, imaginez Draco Malfoy, si maître de lui-même d'habitude, si hautain et aristocratique dans ses manières, grattant presque la porte pour trouver une poignée juste devant lui, une expression d'animal apeurée collée au visage devant ses sous-fifres tendant mains et lèvres dans une attitude perverse et inquiétante. Le contraste avec la vie de tout les jours était des plus risibles, au dépend de Draco, bien-entendu.

L'espace qui les séparait était infime et allait bientôt être comblé. Déjà Crabe tenait Draco par le bras droit et lui avouait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serait tellement plus beau en fille. Même son de cloche chez Goyle qui lui tenait le bras gauche. Draco ainsi coincé ne pouvait rien faire pour se dégager et n'avait pas pu éviter les mains baladeuses. Le rapport dominant-dominés étant maintenant inversé et Draco ne put s'empêcher d'haleter quand les deux bœufs en face de lui, lui enlevèrent son haut. La situation devenait encore plus mauvaise, lorsque Crabe sortit la même tenue que sa fantasmagorique Candy. Comment Draco pouvait-il se défendre ? Il était en caleçon et on lui enfilait une robe grand-siècle de force, et pour achever le tout Crabe commençait à vouloir l'embrasser. Et sa baguette qui était dans son manteau, par Merlin, dans quel bourbier s'était-il encore fourré !? Déjà les lèvres baveuses de Crabe lui laissaient une trainée humide de la mâchoire jusqu'au cou et essayaient en ce moment même de capturer ses lèvres. Il y arriva. Draco eut un haut le cœur terrible, menaçant de vomir sur Crabe qui s'éloignait déjà. Puis ce fût au tour de Goyle et comme son compère, il avait avec lui, les vêtements de sa chère Drucillia et tout recommença. Deux baisers baveux pour le prix d'un, quelle charmante attention ! Alors que Goyle s'écartait de Draco, la porte bougea un peu. Apparemment quelqu'un poussait derrière. C'est ainsi que le spectacle fut admiré par Trelawney qui s'était étonnée de trouver deux Draco-femelles en sous-vêtements juste devant sa porte. Trelawney qui une fois de plus ne comprit pas l'étendue de la situation et remarqua distraitement que le Draco-mâle complètement dépeigné, le teint verdâtre, la bouche rougie et la robe d'uniforme enfilée de façon anarchique, était présentement en train de rendre son déjeuné sur ses précieux tapis sentant l'encens, la myrrhe et le haschich. Charmant… Mais notre chère professeure défoncée remarqua aussi la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Drucillia et Candy, toutes deux en pleurs et leurs propriétaires aux sourires niais imprimés sur le visage, le tout avant que les deux furies voulurent sauter sur leur original, explosant en un millier de bulles bigarrées avant l'impact.

« Que c'est joli ! » fut la seule chose que décréta Trelawney aujourd'hui.

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez sans doute comprit, un vent de courage soufflait sur Poudlard, fort des précédentes réussites. Mais beaucoup de nos héros se planquaient aussi, c'est une autre sorte de courage, dirons-nous. Donc en récapitulant la situation, Seamus, Crabe et Goyle étaient maintenant libérés de leurs rêves, Draco vomissait toujours ses boyaux en attendant son lapin géant, Hermione évitait par tout les moyens Ron, Ron quant à lui s'évanouissait dès qu'il était seul, Harry se morfondait seul face à un lac bourré de méduses, et Severus noyait son chagrin grâce à son fidèle ami le rhum. A part ça tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. (Nda : Avis aux lecteurs de Candide :) )

* * *

Du côté d'Harry, il commençait à faire un peu froid et il fallait bien l'avouer, que quand on cherche la paix intérieur, un lac glauque de nuit, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus paisible et joyeux. Harry, la tête vide, se décida à rentrer et à broyer du chagrin, oui, mais à l'intérieur. En rentrant dans le dortoir, il vit le lit de Ron, où une boule grelottante tentait de se cacher sous le drap. Visiblement les araignées allaient rester longtemps dans le château, elles tiendront compagnie à la paire d'yeux qui le suivaient au moins. Harry hésitait à parler de la scène érotique de tout à l'heure. A Ron, pour l'instant, il valait mieux éviter. A Hermione ? Elle comprendrait c'est certain, mais depuis que son rêve est apparu, prononcer le moindre mot touchant au sexe était impossible puisqu'elle rougissait au mieux ou se plaquait les mains contre les oreilles et chantait d'un air absent, dans le pire des cas. Décidément, il allait devoir régler ça avec lui-même… Lui-même ? Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit du Golden Boy. Oui, il l'interrogerait, il interrogerait ce deuxième être identique à lui. Et pas plus tard que ce soir !

* * *

Dans les profondeurs du château, on pouvait entendre depuis un petit moment, quelqu'un chanter cette chanson, de sa voix ô combien mélodieuse :

« Du rhuuuum, des feeeemmes et de la bièèèèreuh, nom de dieuuuueuh ! »

Chanson à texte, chanté par tout homme bourré qui se respecte. Et Severus se respect énormément, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il la chante si fort cette chanson. Sauf que pour lui, c'était un homme qu'il fallait. L'ivresse détraquait vraiment le cerveau et la conscience. A propos de conscience, celle de Severus baignait aussi dans le rhum, ou pour être plus exact, s'immergeait totalement dans le rhum. Severus n'avait plus aucun rempart, que ce soit spirituellement ou corporellement. C'est pour cela qu'il tanguait dangereusement, s'écrasait contre tel ou tel meuble avant de se retrouver affaler contre son bureau faisant voler une pile de petits papiers griffonnés. Dès qu'il releva la tête, il emporta un de ses post-it collé sur sa joue. Dans un élan de sobriété, il arriva à le décoller et réussit à y lire le minuscule message. Enfin, déchiffrer puisqu'il n'avait comprit qu'un mot, « ronde », le plus important du message.

Il s'écria alors :

« Allez mon Severus, faut aller au turbin pour Dumbynet, le devoir t'appelle ! »

Le tout avant de partir dans les couloirs, le poing levé et pants de chemise au vent, sans ceinture et braguette largement ouverte. Le super-héro de la décence était né !

* * *

Dans la chambre des gryffondors, Ron avait enfin réussit à s'endormir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Harry assit sur ses couvertures, s'éclairait maladroitement grâce à sa baguette, la carte des maraudeurs sur les genoux. Il guettait le nom de Severus Snape se déplaçant sur la carte, et malgré lui, l'excitation et l'attente montait en lui. Finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose cette découverte. Harry se surprenait à penser de plus en plus à l'attirance certaine que lui portait son professeur. C'était comme un mystère qu'il allait bientôt découvrir, un secret que l'on avait caché depuis des années maintenant ; bientôt entre ses mains. C'était vraiment grisant. Il sauta presque sur place quand le nom de Severus Snape apparu dans un des couloirs, avançant d'une manière, il faut le dire, bizarre. On voyait le nom ricoché contre le dessin des murs, zigzagant plus en moins rapidement comme s'il courrait ou dansait. Snape, dansé ? Voilà une pensée qui fit doucement rire Harry. Dans la pièce d'où sortait Snape, un autre nom apparu dès que l'autre fut sorti, un autre nom hum… saugrenu, nous dirons. Harry ne savait pas qui pouvait bien être ce Sexy-clone… Mais il avait une mission et il en profitera pour découvrir qui était ce nouvel arrivant.

* * *

Severus était en un état second. Heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des années. Il planait littéralement dans l'ombre des gigantesques couloirs désertés d'âmes vivantes. Seul et heureux, simplement ce qu'il avait voulu il y a des années, pas de sensations de manque comme par les temps passés, ni de tristesse comme chaque soir, heureux encore une fois. Il avait envie de chanter, et aucunes oreilles dubitatives ne viendraient le déranger et pourquoi accompagner le tout d'un petit pas de danse. Tient, y avait un mur ici ? Mais que fait donc cette porte ici ? Bientôt on put entendre les cris outrés de tous les tableaux éveillés par le gêneur, chantant un peu trop fort sa joie de vivre. Tableaux qui furent aussi surprit qu'atterrés en voyant qui était en réalité ce gêneur. Cette nuit était vraiment surréaliste.

Dans une autre partie du château, d'autres tableaux grognaient contre un autre gêneur, éclairant une sorte de bout de papier à coup de Lumos. Le grand Harry Potter se promenait lui-aussi à quelques encablures seulement de l'autre homme. Harry, qui allait percuter au prochain tournent Severus, tourna afin de l'éviter, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les profondeurs du château, abandonnant sa carte dès qu'il eut reconnu son chemin. De l'autre côté, Severus qui s'énervait maintenant contre les plaintes des tableaux, et se cognait involontairement certes, contre tous les murs sans trop savoir où il se trouvait. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de commencer sa ronde de nuit, il se retrouva sur le chemin du retour habituel, rentrant plus tôt que prévu à son appartement. Harry touchait presque au but, et rentrait maintenant dans l'appartement de Severus. Il n'y avait personne, après une brève consultation de la carte, le nom de Sexy-clone avait lui aussi disparu. Et son double n'était pas là lui non-plus. Une sensation de malaise prit Harry par les tripes. Que faisait-il donc ici ? Il avait l'impression d'agir en criminel maintenant qu'il était seul. Un bruit étouffé attira son attention. Au premier regard, il ne remarqua rien, mais dès qu'il le baissa, il remarqua Severus affalé au sol. Et visiblement Severus venait lui-aussi de le remarquer. Damned. Et il se relevait un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage. Merde. Il se traine péniblement vers lui et commence à le serrer dans ses bras. Re-merde.

« Sexy-cloooneuh mon petit, t'es revenu ! Je t'aime tellement tu sais mon Harry ! »

Quoi ?!

* * *

_Je sais, je sais, je mérite l'échafaud, je suis une vil personne coupant toujours aux endroits les plus importants, mais que voulez-vous, on se refait pas !  
Le chapitre est aussi plus court, mais alors beaucoup, beaucoup plus tassé, et que je tenais tout particulièrement à poster ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacance._

_Le dénouement est proche, la fin, la catastrophe est dans quelque temps ! A la prochaine, tout le monde !_

* * *


	10. Passions ou non ?

_Konomu-Imouto : Je sais, je sais je suis une sadique vivant grâce à la menace d'une fanfic sans fin. Je plains mes lecteurs…enfin pas tant que ça (NIARKNIARK !)  
Le Sev' bourré y a vraiment que là où on peut tout lui faire subir je pense… un axe de développement futur ? J'espère que t'as passé de bonne vacances toi aussi, et comme tu le voies je n'ai pas vraiment posté à la rentrée : D_

_Youni : En tout cas, mon Severus bourré marche plutôt bien ! Peut-être pourrais-je le commercialiser ? Pour un public averti, hein, je vois mal ça en cadeau à un gosse de 8 ans… remarques les gosses de 8 ans n'aiment pas Severus, ces abrutis… (Et oui je n'aime pas vraiment les enfants !)Draco, je pense que son cerveau a dû se mettre sur pause, histoire de sauvegarder un fonctionnement sain… Ou alors il a peut-être aimé ça ? (AAAAH je me répugne moi-même là !)_

_Vampir-Kun : Mouaip, tu confirmes mon idée de commercialiser Severus, avec un pack tout compris, Severus soumis, Severus bourré, Severus gigolo…  
Franchement j'aimerais avoir une conscience comme celle de Severus, au moins je m'amuserais sur fond de schizophrénie.  
Mais qui pourrait dire non à notre beau professeur ? ;)  
Crabe et Goyle, j'ai eu des cauchemars après avoir écrit la scène, je confirme que pour avoir été dans la peau de Draco 5 minutes, c'est vraiment trop horrible ! La prochaine fois je me censure moi-même, ma santé mentale sera préservée comme ça (enfin mes restes de santé mentale…)  
Je n'aime pas les méduses, c'est moche, ça pique et en plus c'est flasque et comme je n'aime pas ce qui est flasque ça me fait penser à des limaces…_

_Rock's tangerine : Il serait temps tout de même, 2 ans sans rien pigé à mon humour légèrement ironique, c'est long !  
Alors c'est vrai t'as casé « otarie » dedans !? Hum… va falloir trouver d'autres mots à parier ! Je te propose l'adverbe « tecktoniquement » Si t'arrives à me caser ça dans une phrase sérieuse, t'as le droit à un câlin de Sev' ! Tout de même j'aurais honte d'utiliser ce mot moi !  
Bah disons que dans le couple Severus/Harry, imaginer Severus en dessous… ahem… c'est pas vraiment son genre à l'autre enculé des cachots (ou pas : D) !  
Ah nan mais la scène où il pousse Draco contre le mur, je la trouve toujours aussi… GRAOUH quoi, à se demander si ils n'ont pas lu quelques fanfic avant de tourner !_

_Nancy : Quand je pense aux exams de l'année prochaine…brrr !_

_Lia jade : Bah en tout cas merci d'avoir commencé ma fic, ça fait toujours plaisir un nouveau lecteur ! Remarques t'as de la chance t'as pas à trop supporter mes délais de poste à rallonge !_

_Gesinda : Le chapitre a commencé niveau écriture le 28 aout… je sais je sais… désolé encore une amie aimant la vodka orange, je suis plus adepte de la Margarita et du bloody mary mais je t'aime bien quand même (l'auteur est une alcoolique xD)_

_**Rappel :**_

_**« Sexy-cloooneuh mon petit, t'es revenu ! Je t'aime tellement tu sais mon Harry ! »**_

_**Quoi ?!**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Passions ou non ?**_

Choqué n'était pas le mot, non Harry n'était pas choqué, non il ressentait encore autre chose. Comme une chaleur noire et visqueuse assiégeant son cœur. Son professeur tant détesté venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, pourtant Harry ne savait plus s'il le détestait encore… De l'amour ? Non c'était trop tôt, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi foudroyant, il y avait encore une sorte de rancœur, à cause de la mort de Sirius, une rancœur qu'il savait non fondée, une rancœur imbécile, de celle que l'on distribue gratuitement pour pouvoir déverser sa colère sur quelqu'un, quelque chose, sans considération pour l'autre. Une rancœur égoïste baignant au milieu de la tristesse. Mais cette rancœur semblait moins forte qu'avant, Harry n'en sentait plus qu'une trace infime autour de son cœur, plus de rage envers lui, une totale confusion, voilà ce que ressentait Harry. Il le détestait encore un peu mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça…grisant. Une sorte d'ivresse douce, palpable baignant la scène. Son professeur complètement ivre chevillé à son corps et lui, ne sachant pas s'il devait poser ses mains ou non sur le dos de Severus. Ce n'était pas banal comme scène au moins. Harry réalisa que son professeur devenait de plus en plus lourd, comme un poids mort s'accrochant à lui. Il baissa la tête et s'aperçut que Severus Snape, l'homme qui ne montrait jamais le moindre sourire, dormait paisiblement, les mains agrippant la robe d'Harry, un sourire extatique collé au visage. Bon et maintenant comment allait-il pouvoir réfléchir au problème dans cette position ? Heureusement Sexy-clone était l'homme de la situation.

* * *

Hermione en avait marre, vraiment marre, elle n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur ses devoirs tant ses mains semblaient anémiées, comme si le sang remontait en bloc à ses joues. Non contente d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des cris outragés à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait une solution à son problème onirique. Et elle cherchait à chaque moment une solution au dit-problème. Comment le faire disparaître sans que le véritable Ron ne s'en rende compte. Insouciant comme il était, il avait déjà dû oublier ce « nouveau professeur de potions », mais elle, elle savait que le risque était bien trop présent pour qu'elle ne s'en occupe pas. Elle allait régler son compte définitivement à ce rêve qui la faisait se réveiller avec un sourire niais collé au visage depuis des années. Mais comment ? Elle avait essayé de trouver des informations dans ses livres mais rien. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les livres ne l'avaient aidé en rien. Et il fallait que ça l'implique lui en plus. Elle le fuyait comme un détraqueur enamouré depuis. Leur amitié risquait de s'écrouler si tout continuait comme cela. En plus de ça, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver vexant l'idée que Ron rêve à des araignées plutôt qu'à elle. Mais dès qu'elle imaginait ce rêve du point de vue de Ron, ce n'était plus une scène de romance pour jeunes sorcières, mais plutôt pour sorciers dévergondés. Et elle rougissait encore plus, sans arriver à enlever les images de sa tête, alors niveau concentration, ce n'était plus tout à fait ça. Mais elle avait peut-être une solution, après tout c'était la dernière mais la seule qui puisse marcher. Il fallait tout lui avouer. C'était bien là la solution la plus saine, mais aussi la plus difficile.

* * *

Albus était content, plus qu'heureux même, il survolait littéralement son bureau. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas grâce à Minerva et son nouveau porte-jarretelles, non, mais grâce à son petit pouvoir personnel, ce don qui en exaspérait plus d'un, il savait encore tout sur tout concernant Poudlard. Il avait assisté au combat de Seamus, à la scène avec Draco (ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié à sa juste valeur d'ailleurs), et maintenant il voyait ses deux petits protégés collés l'un à l'autre, bon d'accord, pas vraiment dans un état normal pour un, et pas vraiment de son plein gré pour l'autre, mais c'était un grand pas en avant pour eux tout de même, bon bien sûr avec un peu de chance pas si hasardeuse que ça, ils y arriveront. Finalement il allait peut-être gagner son pari avec Minerva ! Oui, ces deux là finiront ensemble, foi de drogué anonyme au citron !

* * *

Sexy-clone était soucieux, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Sexy-clone n'aimait pas quand tout n'allait pas bien dans son petit monde érotique. Alors Sexy-clone était partit à la recherche de celui que voulait son maître. Sexy-clone voulait le bonheur de son maître. Mais Sexy-clone n'avait pas trouvé celui que le maître appelait « Harry ». Sexy-clone rentrait donc, il cherchera demain, peut-être que le maître aurait envie de lui aujourd'hui. Mais apparemment, le maître avait trouvé son « Harry ». Le maître était quelqu'un d'admirable, alors que lui n'avait rien réussi aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi ce « Harry » semble choquer maintenant qu'il a remarqué sa présence ?

Dire qu'Harry venait de perdre sa mâchoire inférieure était peu dire. C'est comme si son cerveau avait fondu à la vue de son jumeau ex-exhibitionniste. Et à son plus grand étonnement, il était habillé, (ce qui était déjà un exploit), et de la même façon que lui. Alors c'est comme ça que les autres le voyaient ? Dérangeante impression de se découvrir vraiment après tant d'années. (Nda : Prof de Philo et théorie du miroir, ceci vous est dédié !)

Au lieu de l'assiéger de questions, Harry restait là, son professeur dans les bras, la tête tournée vers la porte (et ça, ça fait un fabuleux torticolis), à regarder son double. Il a bien fallu attendre cinq minutes pour que son cerveau se rappelle de la situation. Et encore il faut croire que le centre du langage n'était pas encore tout à fait opérationnel, vu le nombre de balbutiements avant de réussir à demander « Tu es moi ? ». Oui, c'est officiel, Harry Potter est un demeuré (et encore, c'est gentil ça !). Sexy-clone était heureux de son côté, il avait trouvé celui qu'il voulait, il allait enfin pouvoir faire plaisir au maître en parlant avec ce « Harry ». Il vint donc tout naturellement le moment où Sexy-clone esquissa un pas vers Harry, qui de son côté commençait à comprendre la situation. Harry essaya de bouger oubliant l'entrave que formait les deux bras musclés de son professeur, il essaya avec délicatesse de se sortir de l'étreinte et fit glisser le corps endormi de Severus à terre. Alors qu'Harry avançait vers Sexy-clone, ce dernier le contourna pour aller chercher un coussin sur le divan le plus proche, il jugea chaque coussin puis se décida pour le plus moelleux qu'il puisse trouver. Harry regardait la scène avec effarement, cette copie conforme de son être déposait le coussin sous la tête du maître de potion avec la plus grande précaution, sa main et ses yeux effleurant la joue, un sourire protecteur dessiné sur ses lèvres. « Est-ce que je serai aussi doux avec lui ? » c'était la pensée qui avait frappé Harry. Ce moment-clé lui faisait réaliser la situation, il n'était plus si effrayé par cette possible relation…

* * *

Jamais Poudlard n'avait vu une Hermione aussi décidée, claquant un peu plus ses talons contre le sol froid à chacun de ses pas. Son attitude téméraire contrastait avec ses pensées erratiques, d'une confusion sans borne, faisant perdre à chaque mètre parcouru un peu de la détermination originale d'Hermione. Prenant conscience que tout allait se jouer dès qu'elle le verrait enfin, face à elle, n'ayant aucune idée de la situation, elle n'avait jamais imaginée une pareille déclaration. Elle allait tout lui avouer, elle qui attendait son premier pas depuis des années, elle cassera sa vision du couple au commencement, peu importait, tout cela avait trop duré, et finalement ce clone l'aiderait en quelque chose. C'est terrifiée qu'elle fit face à la porte de son dortoir. Avançant au travers des lits des garçons, dans un silence entrecoupé de sorte de claquement, elle sentit la pression s'abattre sur elle assez violement pour qu'elle ne pense qu'à retourner sur ses pas, mais son corps n'était pas d'accord et ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à la source des claquements. Une boule grelottante trônait au centre du lit de Ron, un drap recouvrant la masse. A chacun des pas d'Hermione, faisant grincer le parquet, Ron lâchait un cri apeuré et hurla lorsqu'elle haussa la voix pour lui annoncer sa présence. Dès qu'il entendit la voix, il sauta hors du lit, se plaquant dos au mur. Hermione s'approcha vivement, le secouant par les épaules lui répétant que ce n'était qu'elle, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, elle venait juste lui parler. Au bout de quelques minutes du traitement miracle d'Hermione, il recouvrit l'usage de la parole, ragaillardie par la présence de son amie.

« Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! T'as pas laissé la porte ouverte, hein ?! Sinon les araignées vont… », sa voix mourut à la simple évocation de son cauchemar.

« Faut qu'on parle Ronald… » murmura Hermione, rougissant de plus bel devant l'expression intriguée de son ami. La suite n'allait pas être simple, c'est après de longues minutes où Hermione chercha ses mots, que Ron décida de s'asseoir sur son lit et à inviter Hermione à s'y asseoir. Le geste bien qu'anodin, chamboula encore un peu plus les pensées d'Hermione, ne sachant vraiment plus où elle en était.

«…Tu te rappelles du nouveau professeur de potions qu'on avait vu dans la grande salle ? »

Quelques minutes s'égrenèrent avant qu'une expression de victoire s'imprima sur le visage du jeune Weasley.

_Et bien…hum…tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça peut bien être ? continua Hermione

_Un professeur remplaçant…de potions il me semble ! Snape doit être tombé malade ! Par Merlin, il serait humain alors ?!  
C'est officiel, Hermione se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle aimait une engeance pareille.

_Non Ron, enfin si Snape est humain, mais… il ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?

_Snape ?

_...Non toujours pas Ron, le prof remplaçant…, le ton d'Hermione semblait s'énerver un peu plus à chaque réponse de son ami.

_Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble à Fred et Georges… c'est peut-être un cousin éloigné ? C'est vraiment cool d'avoir une famille aussi large ! Quoiqu' on aurait dû le voir au terrier pour le repas de famille…

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton cousin Ron… Ce que j'essais de te dire depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure c'est que…

La voix d'Hermione s'étrangla, elle baissa son visage, tentant de dissimuler tant bien que mal la soudaine rougeur empourprant ses joues. Même si Ron était loin des considérations de la jeune femme, il arriva tout de même à déceler la gêne de son amie. Hermione, sentant le regard de Ron sur elle, releva lentement la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la bouche de son ami. Il n'y avait plus de considérations possibles, et d'un simple mouvement, elle effleura ses lèvres, les mains agrippant fermement le haut du garçon. Ron remarqua même l'araignée venant juste de rentrer mais fut bien trop occupé pour s'en soucier. Dans la pièce et quelque part au sein du château, une myriade de bulles éclatèrent au même moment.

* * *

Le temps semblait figé dans les appartements de Severus Snape. Harry fixait depuis de longues minutes le visage attendri de son double couvant du regard son professeur. Lentement, Sexy-clone releva la tête, interrogeant Harry d'un léger sourire. Il fallait qu'ils se parlent, voilà tout ce que voulait dire ce sourire pour Harry. Mais que lui demander ? Figé sur place, cherchant comment formuler ce qu'il avait tant voulu savoir, le jeune sorcier ne remarqua pas son double se diriger vers l'un des canapés de cuir, s'asseyant d'un côté, invitant Harry à combler la place vide restante du canapé. Chaque pas du survivant était de plus en plus lourde et voilà qu'il ne savait plus se qu'il voulait savoir. Quand il s'assit enfin, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de déporter ses yeux de ses genoux crispés vers cette autre paire d'yeux d'un vert émeraude, pétillant de joie en face de lui. Sexy-clone semblait effectivement rayonner, voilà qu'il avait retrouvé le vrai Harry !

« Sexy-clone voudrait savoir si tu es celui que son maître aime tant, celui qu'il nomme « Harry » quand il prend Sexy-clone dans ses bras ? »

Il avait posé la question comme ça, d'un ton naturel et franc, de celui qu'on utilise pour parler de tout et de rien avec des amis. Mais cette question avait ébranlé Harry qui ne s'attendait même pas à ce que son double puisse parler avant lui, il voulait mener la discution, comprendre comme un adulte rationnel ses sentiments irrationnels. Mais, il n'y était pas arrivé et c'était son clone qui menait la danse. D'un faible mouvement de la tête, il acquiesça timidement.

« Alors tu es celui que Sexy-clone recherchait alors, son maître sera heureux quand il verra Harry ! »  
Ca par contre, Harry savait que c'était trop mauvais pour le moment, il ne pouvait l'affronter maintenant, il y avait trop de choses à régler avant ! Comprendre ses sentiments, découvrir pourquoi ces yeux onyx le suivaient, aider Hermione et Ron pour leurs rêves, il ne pouvait pas voir son professeur et parler de la situation, ça semblait surréaliste pour le moment. Il devait s'en aller, il n'était pas encore près ! Sans un regard, il se leva prestement, comme électrocuté par la surface du meuble. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte avant de sentir un poids s'agripper à l'une de ses chevilles. Baissant rapidement la tête vers l'entrave, il vit avec effroi son professeur se relever avec grande peine, menaçant à chaque mouvement de retomber à terre. A moitié courbé, les yeux noirs se plantèrent dans ceux d'Harry, jamais le visage de son professeur n'avait été aussi près. La voix empâtée du maître de potion résonna au milieu d'un silence troublé par la respiration saccadé d'Harry. La voix du professeur était remuée par l'émotion :

« Harry, tu es enfin là ! J'ai cru que tu partais pour toujours ! »

Sans prévenir, il posa sa main à l'arrière du crâne d'Harry et l'embrassa violement. L'halène exhalait l'alcool et Severus quémandait furieusement l'ouverture du barrage des lèvres d'Harry. Harry bien trop sonné par cette soudaineté, entrouvrit à peine la bouche, sentant une langue au goût de rhum se faufiler rageusement. Mais l'apparente bestialité du baiser se changea en une douceur, en un de ces baisers qui vous fait tourner la tête par ces émotions provoquées. Harry agrippa les épaules du professeur, commençant à rendre ce baiser en amouraché. Le contact de la peau ramena Harry à la réalité, il embrassait Severus Snape et il appréciait ! La constatation lui fit rompre immédiatement le baiser, détournant le regard et rougissant de plus bel. Quelques secondes après, alerté par le silence, il releva enfin les yeux tombant sur ceux de Severus. Les yeux noirs transpiraient la tristesse, l'incompréhension et le désir. Voyant la réaction d'Harry, les yeux s'agrandirent, comprenant enfin pourquoi Sexy-clone avait brisé le baiser, c'était Harry, son Harry. De son côté, le Gryffondors continuait de contempler les yeux onyx avant de tout comprendre. Son rêve lui faisait face et s'imposait à lui avec toutes ses significations, ses sentiments ainsi dévoilés abruptement ordonnèrent à son corps de fuir et sans un regard de plus, il partit en courant dans la lumière sombre des cachots.

« HARRY ! » criait son professeur derrière lui, une main tendue vers lui avant de se mettre à courir à sa poursuite.

* * *

Il avait embrassé ce fichu gamin, il l'avait embrassé ! Mais pourquoi était-il là ?! Il avait bien cru voir double un moment, mais ce ne pouvait être que l'alcool, jamais son Harry aurait osé s'aventurer dans les profondeurs des cachots et surtout en son appartement !

« Alors débilos, ça fait quoi d'embrasser pour de vrai ? Elle était comment cette première fois, hein ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré le moment où il a hoqueté de stupeur, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de popcorn dans ta tête ! »

Et cette conscience insupportable qui se manifestait maintenant ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'un enmerdeur de plus lui hurlant des insanités entre ses deux oreilles. Il valait mieux l'ignorer pour le moment, c'était déjà bien trop compliqué comme ça, il ne pouvait poursuivre Harry et insulter sa conscience en même temps ! Et par Merlin, qu'il avait mal à la tête !

« T'es pas capable de faire deux choses en même temps mon vieux ?! Et bien, en voilà une femme pitoyable ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te prendre pour épouse, ma mère m'avait pourtant prévenu ! Je la revoie me disant, «Mon petit, cette gourgandine ne te satisfera pas, et en plus vos enfants auront un grand nez et des cheveux gras ! », aaaaaah maman, comme tu avais raison ! »  
Récapitulons la situation, le grand Severus Snape, ancien espion au sein des mangemorts à la solde de l'ordre, donné pour être le meilleur professeur de potions d'Angleterre, si ce n'était de la totalité du monde magique, était en ce moment même en train de courir après l'élève dont il était amoureux, habillé comme un stripteaseur pouvait l'être (nda : n'oubliez pas la superbe tenus débraillée de Sevy ! ), tout en essayant de supporter les délires d'une voix intérieure se prenant pour son mari, et fumant surement des substances interdites par la loi. Bien, dès que toute cette affaire sera terminée, il faudrait voire à réserver une chambre d'isolement à Sainte Mangouste. Mais il fallait tout d'abord rattraper Harry, tant pis pour la voix off, elle continuera à délirer seule ! Pour le moment Severus devait tout expliquer au jeune Potter, il l'avait embrassé, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de cacher ses sentiments ! C'est pourquoi il courrait à en perdre haleine après Harry remontant vers les couloirs déserts du rez-de-chaussée. Il s'en rapprochait toujours un peu plus à chaque foulée qu'il faisait, jamais il n'avait couru aussi, même pas quand il courait pour sauver sa peau. Il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bras de jeune homme. La main tendue, il frôla le coude d'Harry qui au contact s'arrêta brusquement, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'ils ne tombent ensemble au sol. Harry lui tournait encore le dos, et c'est la voix cassée que Severus se décida à parler :

« Harry… je… je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais… mais c'était plus fort que moi… je suis désolé…je »

« Désolé !? Tu es désolé en plus ?! Tu m'embrasses, fantasmes sur moi et tu t'en excuses ?! Vous n'êtes qu'un homme cruel Severus Snape ! »

Le jeune homme avait hurlé plus que ses poumons ne le permettaient, il souffla plus qu'autre chose sa dernière phrase, baissant les yeux de peur de pleurer devant son professeur.

« Je ne comprends pas Harry, je sais que je te dégoûte et je… »  
« Tu ne peux t'excuser comme ça, ne penses tu donc qu'à toi dans toute cette affaire que suis-je ? »

Il avait empoigné son professeur, levant la tête et fixant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Voyant l'absence de réaction, il lâcha prise et commença à partir. A peine eut-il fait deux pas que Severus le rattrapait l'air énervé, le forçant à lui faire face.

« Mais quand comprendras-tu que je t'aime et que je me hais de te faire subir ce sentiment affreux ?! Chaque jour, j'ai dû me retenir de ne pas te violer sur place durant les cours, ou à chaque fois que je te croisais ! Tu ne crois pas que je me dégoûte ?! Je ne devrais pas ressentir un pareil sentiment, je n'y ai pas droit et je ne peux te l'imposer ! »

C'était au tour de Severus de repartir dans l'autre direction, cherchant à s'éloigner d'Harry le plus rapidement possible. Mais le Griffon ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

« Pas le droit ?! Me l'imposer ?! Depuis que je t'ai vu avec mon double, tu penses que j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était ?! Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas atteint ?! Que ça n'a pas réveillé des choses encore enfouit ?! Mes sentiments…se bousculent…je ne comprends…plus rien…. »

La dernière phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Severus, alors le petit aurait des…sentiments pour lui ? Un court-circuit foudroya son âme, et son cœur fut seul maître de ses actions. Lentement il leva la main vers la joue d'Harry, caressant la peau douce du jeune homme, encore mouillée de larmes. Son autre main attira le corps d'Harry vers le sien, encerclant de ses bras, le corps frêle et tremblant contre son torse, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Le silence était de cathédrale, les deux hommes appréciaient simplement le moment devant une imposante porte vrombrissante. Vrombrissante ? Doucement, ils desserrèrent leur étreinte regardant cette porte étrange sortie de nulle part. Severus d'un vif coup d'œil sur les alentours comprit où ils étaient, et d'où venaient cette porte. Harry de son côté comprit instinctivement et se dirigea main tendue vers la poignée, l'ouvrant d'un geste fébrile. La salle sur demande s'était matérialisée d'une bien drôle de façon. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une sorte de chambre luxueuse. Un large lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce. Ses draps argent et or mêlaient les couleurs des deux maisons avec élégance. Le reste de la pièce fonctionnait sur le même mode, Serpentards et Gryffondors s'alliaient pour une décoration luxueuse. Des tapis couvraient le sol, parsemés de coussins, fauteuils et canapés moelleux. Il se dégageait de la chambre une intimité chaleureuse, c'était une chambre nuptiale. Le seul détail qui se démarquait, était la présence dans un coin d'une balançoire bizarre. Les deux hommes comprenant qu'ils avaient créés inconsciemment cette chambre, se regardèrent choqués de la découverte. Ainsi Harry voulait cela lui aussi, pensa Severus, Harry ne le détestait pas, ses dernières paroles prirent alors tout leur sens, ce pourrait-il qu'il l'…aimait ? Harry de son côté découvrait le résultat de toute ses réflexions, ainsi il aimait Severus, il le voulait et le désirait consciemment. Il se tourna lentement vers son professeur, portant sa main vers son torse exposé. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa tenue, ses cheveux en bataille, sa chemise ouverte, son pantalon à moitié défait. La vision de la ligne sombre remontant jusqu'au nombril électrisa le jeune homme. Severus regardait Harry sans trop comprendre le brusque assombrissement des yeux émeraude, et visiblement son jeune élève regardait son corps d'une manière si… désireuse. Mue par l'impulsion, il approcha son corps du plus jeune, baissant la tête vers la bouche trop tentatrice. Les lèvres s'effleurèrent, caressant mutuellement leurs jumelles, c'était si doux, si enivrant, Harry d'un simple lapement de langue quémanda l'accès à la langue de Severus. Le ballet des saveurs s'engagea, le goût piquant de Severus s'adoucissait grâce à la délicieuse sucrerie qu'était Harry. Le ballet se fit plus engagé, plus demandant, plus mordant. Les esprits tout comme les corps s'échauffaient. Les corps collés l'un à l'autre ne tardèrent pas à demander plus, chaque homme sentait le désir de l'autre frôler le sien. De doux grognements fusèrent, Severus menant la danse, guidant son ange tentateur vers ce lit fait pour eux. Harry ne savait plus vraiment où il était, tout allait si vite, mais c'était trop bon pour s'arrêter, il voulait Severus et ne pouvait que continuer à soupirer quand à chaque pas vers le lit, leurs excitations se touchaient, envoyant décharges après décharges, leurs charges de plaisir. Quand ses jambes buttèrent contre le matelas, il emporta Severus vers le moelleux du lit, renversant la situation, s'accroupissant sur le corps de son professeur. Tentateur, il quitta la bouche de son futur amant, descendant en un sillon de feu, vers la mâchoire masculine, effleurant d'une douce caresse le cou de Severus et commençant à s'occuper du torse à la peau blanche parfaite. Les râles du professeur montèrent dans la pièce, le comportement du plus jeune était d'un ravissant étonnement pour lui, la tentation de se laisser faire était forte, mais Harry avait encore bien trop de vêtement à son goût. Se relevant, il fit s'assoir le garçon sur ses genoux, enlevant lentement ce haut trop gênant. Par Merlin, il était encore plus beau que dans ses fantasmes, ce corps si fin pourtant musclé, ses joues rosies par le désir et ses yeux émeraude presque noirs, et ses hanches se mouvant sur lui, lui faisant subir une délicieuse torture. Ainsi il cherchait plus de plaisir ? D'un geste vif, Severus passa sa main sous le boxer du jeune homme, enserrant sa virilité d'un doux va et vient. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, il n'en était pourtant qu'aux préliminaires, et le voilà dans un état qu'il n'avait alors jamais connu. Merlin que c'était bon ! Il en voulait plus, et d'un informulé, il fit disparaître ses vêtements trop encombrants. Severus continuait son doux supplice, hypnotisé par la vision de cet être tant aimé enfin nu et sien pour la première fois réellement. Il bascula ce corps, reprenant le dessus, les mains déjà virevoltantes sur le corps offert. Sa bouche remplaça bientôt sa main, s'activant autour du membre, lapant et s'imprégnant de cette saveur si aphrodisiaque. Harry se tortillait sur le lit, subissant chaque coup de langue et manquant d'en défaillir à chaque fois. Les mains agrippant les cheveux de Severus, il criait encore et encore son nom tant le plaisir était intense. Les mains de Severus ne restaient pas inactives, torturant d'un côté l'un des mamelons durcis du jeune homme, et remontant vers la bouche d'Harry d'un autre côté. Severus présenta deux doigts qu'Harry s'empressa de lécher avec une ferveur grandissante, en profitant pour mordiller la chaire, faisant grogner son professeur. Severus continua à malmener l'excitation d'Harry et commençait maintenant à masser l'anneau de chaire, écoutant la mélodie des cris et soupires de son amants. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, le désir était trop fort mais il souhaitait surtout marqué à jamais le corps d'Harry de son empreinte. Les gémissements l'excitaient plus que de raisons et si cela continuait, il risquait de venir à leur simple écoute. Il s'activa donc plus rapidement préparant le jeune homme à son intrusion. Deux doigts s'introduirent sous les gémissements d'Harry, murmurant un « Viens… » ne supportant plus ce trop plein de plaisir, il fallait qu'il ressente Severus en lui tout de suite, maintenant. La bouche du professeur délaissa le membre de l'élève, remontant vers sa bouche quémandeuse pendant qu'Harry s'accrochait à lui, encerclant le corps de Severus de ses jambes. D'un mouvement souple, il commença à s'introduire dans cette intimité si chaude et accueillante. Harry se tortillait sous lui, collant et frottant encore plus son corps et son érection contre le ventre de Severus. Il était maintenant complètement soudé au corps de son élève qui l'affolait en lui soupirant au creux de l'oreille, son souffle trahissant ses émotions trop fortes. Au premier coup de rein, ce fut un véritable cri qui déchira la pièce, par Merlin que c'était bon ! Le deuxième frappa la prostate du jeune homme qui griffa les épaules du plus vieux jusqu'au sang. Et les mouvements s'accélérèrent, frappant encore et encore la prostate de jeune homme, le plongeant dans un abime sans fond. Ils étaient maintenant proches de l'extase, et Severus d'un coup de rein plus fort, percuta plus violement la prostate d'Harry, le menant au bout de sa course, en rependant sur son ventre. L'orgasme d'Harry amena celui de Severus, sentant l'étau se resserrer et entendant le hurlement de bonheur de son amant, ne tardant pas à se répandre à l'intérieur de son aimé. Il roula sur le côté, le regard tendre vers Harry qui déjà s'endormait, se pelotonnant contre son torse musclé, un sourire extatique collé au visage…

* * *

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain, il n'eut pas le plaisir de contempler le visage de son bel amant. Avait-il rêvé ? Ce ne pouvait être vrai, mais jamais un fantasme n'avait été aussi fort. Un bref coup d'œil le rassura reconnaissant cette pièce chaleureuse où il s'était unit à Harry pour la première fois. Mais pourquoi était-il partit ? Peut-être que le réveil lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il avait fait… c'était malheureusement bien possible. Mais cela avait été tellement fort comment aurait-il pu le quitter ainsi ? Il regarda rapidement l'heure, et en plus en retard pour l'allocution que le directeur avait prévu. Cette journée ne démarrait vraiment pas sous les meilleurs hospices. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva et découvrit une assemblée considérable d'élèves écoutant avec avidité le discours de Dumbledore :

«… comme vous avez pu le constater la plus part des rêves ont été résolu, applaudissons donc nos valeureux élèves ayant réussit à s'en défaire » La foule clama le nom de plusieurs grands gagnants. « Mais il reste malheureusement encore des personnes n'ayant pu affronter leur rêve mais ne vous inquiétez pas et permettez moi de citer un célèbre chanteur moldu « le rêve… qui emprisonne et nous libère. » (nda : « Madame rêve » de Bashung ») Sur ces paroles, je vous laisse à vos occupations, ayez une plaisante journée !» Le regard de Dumbledore se posa sur Severus qui ne le remarqua pourtant pas, trop absorbé à regarder devant lui rigoler le jeune Harry Potter et ses amis. Une flamme de jalousie s'empara des yeux d'onyx, mais Harry détecta bien vite ce regard brulant, se retournant et détectant la source de cette chaleur. La foule d'élèves commençaient à se disperser quand Harry offrit un dernier spectacle, celui d'un élève sautant au cou et embrassant rageusement le professeur le plus détesté de toute l'école.

**Fin ( ? )**

_Mon dieu que c'est émouvant ! Mon bébé est enfant devenu grand ! Ca y est les filles (et les garçons ?) j'ai enfin terminé ! YEEPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Désolé pour tout mes retards, mes délais de poste à super rallonge, mon humour pitoyable, mes lemons nullissimes (si si !), mes anecdotes débiles et autres choses à me reprocher ! Mais en tout cas merci à tous ! Je vous aime les copains !  
Bon le fait d'avoir finit ce projet, c'est tout de même le pied mais Draco n'a toujours pas vaincu ce putain de lapin rose… alors peut-être une suite ? ou un épilogue ? Mais en tout cas, je prévois un one-shot sur plusieurs sujets, Hellsing, Naruto ou encore Batman et je me laisserai bien tenté par un petit Severus/Remus les amis :D_

_ALLEZ ! Adios chers lecteurs et à la prochaine !_


End file.
